Shadows of the Past 2: Saga of Sesshima
by Xilex90
Summary: After Sesshimaleaves her home of Mus'hai, where will she go? What will she do? the exciting part teo of the Shadows of the past story which explains what Sesshima's life was like before she met her father Please review!
1. Day one: Sesshima's Advance

**_Shadows of the Past 2: Saga of Sesshima_**

* * *

Sesshima walked along the road. She was now well away from the mountain valley she had called home

since her birth. She had to admit, it felt good to strike out on her own. This was the first day of the rest

of her life. She reached a fork in the road. One she knew led to Keako's village. The other, well, she

didn't know.

"What should I do?" Sesshima asked herself, "Keako has her own plate full just now as it is... And I

don't think I'm ready to see her just yet..."

Sesshima sighed and cast a longing look towards the road, promising herself she'd come back within

a turned on the road leading away from her own village and Keako's, and resumed her journey.

000000ooooo000000

As the sun began to set, Sessima relied that she needed to make camp. SHe hadn't come across any

villages yet, so she'd have to rough it.

"No Problem," she said to herself, " Good thing Oyogo taught me how to make a fire," she muttered

to herself as she gathered some firewood and set it up in a circle of stones she arranged around

the logs.

After the fire was ready, Sesshima gathered some mushrooms and other edible plants. She cooked

the mushrooms until they were nice and crunchy, just the way she liked them.

Her nose twitched as she smelled a demon approaching. She wasn't worried, it was weaker than

her, she could tell. So she wasn't suprised when a tall, scruffy-looking purple-skinned demon with

yellow eyes steped out of the shadows.

"Surrender half demon!" he growled, "I'll rip you limb from limb an devour you!"

Sesshima yawned in a bored way, "Yeah right...I've killed fish bigger than you. Stop bothering me

before I lose my temper, lesser demon."

000000ooooo000000

The demon was suprised at her bravery. He gritted his teeth, "Didn't you hear me? I said-"

"I heard what you said, demon. I'm just ignoring you. Look if you're hungery go find someone else

to eat. I'm stronger than you so shut up and leave me alone, I'm trying to eat my dinner.

"I'll show YOU! The demon cried, outraged. He lunged at her. Sesshima sidestepped him and

slashed at him with her claws

"Argh!" the demon cried out. It snapped it's jaws at her. Sesshima held up her hand

"**_SAVAGE STRIKE_**!"

her hand glowed blue and cut through the demon like a knife through wet dough. The demon

let out a screech and crumpled into dust

Seeshima wiped her bloddy claws on the grass before going back to her meal.

" I told him to leave me alone..." she muttered to herself.

* * *

**_Hey, sorry it's short, but the next chappie wlll be longer, I swear!_**


	2. Unexpected Mysterious Visitor

Sesshima tossed and turned, trying to get to sleep. The fire was warm, that wasn't the

problem. And she was fairly comfortable, so that wasn't it either. She sat up with a sigh,

wrapping her arms around her knees. It was just so....quiet...

She heard a cracking sound coming from the line of tree's just beyond her campfire.

Sesshima stiffened, grabbing the Sacred Staff and holding it tightly, ready for anything.

The rustling got louder and louder, approaching quickly. Sesshima scrambled to her feet

as someone stumbled into her camp site, tripping over a rock and falling. Sesshima,

seeing he was human, hurried over, laying her ears flat to her head and covering them

with her hair. She leaned over the man

"Are you alright?"

The man looked up at Sesshima from the ground, his eyes widening," Where am I?"

"I think you may be lost..."

Sesshima looked the man up and down. He looked like the son of a some lord who'd

gotten lost.

The man sat up, dusting off his cream colored Kimono, "Well, It's nice to meet you...

Would you mind if I sat with you for now?"

"Not at all," Sesshima said,"I could use the company..."

"Thank you," he said, taking a seat.

She gave him some of the dried meat she'd had in her carrying cloth, as well as what

was left of the mushrooms she'd gathered earlier.

"I'm sorry, this is all I have to offer you, sir.

"Oh, this is more than acceptable, thank you," he said, accepting the offering."

"So, if you don't mind sir, what's your name?"

"Oh...you can call me Sietu," he said, "Most people do," he said as he ate.

"Oh, like the Angel?" Sesshima asked, remembering a story Oyogo had told her when

she was little about an Angel named Sietu, the patron angel of Kindness.

"Yes, I suppose," he said, "So, what's a sweet young lady like you doing out here by

yourself? Aren't you afraid of demons?" he asked, rasing one majestic eyebrow.

Sesshima shook her head, "No, demons don't scare me...I'm a priestess in training. And,

well--nevermind."

"Nevermind what?"

"Promise you won't freak out?" Sesshima asked, unsure.

"I'll try," he said with a hint of a smile.

Sesshima inhaled deeply and let her ears, which she'd been painstakingly trying to keep

down, pop up.

Seitu straitened hiis back, "You're a demon?"

"Half Demon," Sesshima said, "And there's nothing wrong with that."

Seitu said nothing, so Sesshima continued," My mother was a preistess who fell in love

with a demon Lord named Sesshomaru. He was gone by the time I was born and my

mother was training me until she died a month ago."

"How did she die?"

"A snake bite. Which is sadly Ironic, considering she was terrified of them..."

"I'm sorry for your loss... Why arn't you with your village?"

"I decided it would be better if I left. Many of the villagers never fully trusted me anyway."

"Oh, I see."

"If you want to leave, feel free, I'm not going to stop you, human," she said, deliberatly

testing his resolve by addressing her demonic heritage.

Seitu sat firmly in his spot, setting his jaw, "I'm staying."

Sesshima leaned in closer, "Are you sure? Do you still think I'm such a sweet young lady

now that you know what I am?" she asked, making sure he saw her fangs.

Seitu crossed his arms, "Your just trying to test me."

"Or am I?"

"You wouldn't hurt me," he said meeting her golden gaze.

Sesshima leaned back against the tree she'd been sitting nearby, sighing "You're right,

I wouldn't...But I _COULD_."

Seitu nodded, "No doubt, I'm sure...You really shouldn't try so hard. You've been bullied

a lot haven't you?"

"Yes I have," Sesshima admited, "I've been called names and beaten up more times than

I care to remember..."

"Do you know what I think?"

"No, what?"

"I think that one day things are going to work out wonderfully for you."

"Yeah right..."

Seitu patted her shoulder, "You'll see, Sesshima. Buddha has a way of making Karma flow

the right direction..." he smiled, his eyes seemed to glow in the firelight. Sesshima frowned

"Hey...I don't remember telling you my na-"

A branch snapped somewhere, Sesshima whipped her head around quickly at the noise.

Seeing nothing, she turned back around.

Sietu was gone. And in the place where he had sat, half concealed by some bamboo leaves,

was a small white feather.


	3. Sesshima and The Butterfly Demons Part 1

A week had passed since Sesshima had set out from the village. She's spent most of that

time trying to put as much distance from it as possible, stopping only for breaks, and at

night when she slept. Sesshima sat on the grass, flowers growing in patches here and

there in various colors. She leaned against a rock, her eyes closed as she let the sun

warm her face, tickling her ears. Her whole body relaxing.

" Excuse me. Who are you?"

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima opened her eyes, her gaze falling onto the face of a girl about her age. She

was a demon. Her skin was a very light blue color, with Green stripes running down her

face. She had bright yellow eyes, her ears pointed, as most demons were, she had black

hair in pigtails on either side of her head.

This was Sesshima's first encounter with a demon her age. She wasn't sure how to react.

"Well?" the girl asked, putting her hands on her hips. All four of them, since she had two

sets of arms, one just below the other.

"Well what?"

"Answer my question," the girl said, "Who are you and why are you here."

Sesshima stood, brushing off her kimono, "My name is Sesshima. I was traveling and I

took a break. Who are you?"

"Ria," The girl said "Who are you traveling with?"

"I'm not. I'm traveling by myself."

The demon girl looked at her curiously, "Are you a half demon?"

"Yeah, so?" Sesshima said, drawing herself up a bit in case there was going to be conflict.

"I've never met one before," the girl said tilting her head.

"Waht are you doing here, anyway? Sesshima asked.

"Oh, I was walking..." she said,"Would you like to have lunch with me?"

"Um..." Sesshima wasn't sure. Even Oyogo had agreed that many Demons were tricky

and mischevious, if not evil, so she wasnt sure if she could trust her.

"Come on," she urged, pulling her along. Sesshimagrabbed her staff, her carrying cloth

still around her neck. Sesshima's eyes widened as the girl lead her into a nearby cave,

"It's just a little bit ahead," the demon girl said.

"Where are we going?" Sesshima asked, suspiciously. Ria pointed, "see? The end of the

tunnel. This is where the best flowers are."

"Flowers?"Sesshima repeated, confused.

The demon girl laughed, "Yes, Flowers. I am a butterfly demon."

000000ooooo000000

As they exited the cave, Sesshima found herself surrounded by what seemed to be Giant

flowers, whose blossoms were nearly as big as her head.

"Sesshima stared around in awe as her companion sprouted wings seemingly from nowhere

and fluttered over to some large blue flowers, she put her face close to one as if to smell it,

sticking out her tounge. Sesshima gaped, her tongue was nearly three times as long as a

humans. She began to lap at what Sesshima assumed was nectar from the flower, a look

of delight on her face, pollen clustered in her hair.

"Mmm...violets..."

She looked over at Sesshima, "want some?"

"Um..."

Ria just laughed and reached into another flower, pulling out something that looked like

a deformed cup. "Here. Drink this."

Sesshima walked over and took it. It was filled with a greenish fluid. She sniffed it. After

a moment, she raised it to her lips and swallowed. Her eyes widened as she drank it down.

"It's so...so..."

"Sweet?"

Sesshima nodded, downing the rest of it, staining her tongue and lips a greenish color.

Ria giggled, but said nothing, continuing her meal. A shadow fell over the girls, Sesshima

looked up, stiffening as a giant insect-like creature with brightly colored wings hovered

over them, Massive wings flapping and stirring up the flowers. He had a human-like body,

only it was covered with a thick coating of whitish-green fur-like fuzz, and his face contained

faceted eyes, and a mouth with many sharp teeth inside. He was easily twice the size of

Oyogo in height.

Ria looked up, smiling, flitting her wings, "Hi, Papa."

The Butterfly demon glanced at Sesshima, He landed, his body shrinking and morphing into

a more human looking form, he was about 6 feet tall. "Who's this, Ria?"

"This is my new freind, Sesshima. She's a half-demon and she's traveling by herself. Can

she stay with us for the night, Papa?"

The Butterfly demon seemed to consider it, "If she wants to, I suppose. I see no problem

with that."

Ria looked at Sesshima, "What do you say? A bed will be much better than the ground."

Sesshima shrugged. Ria seemed nice enough. Besides, what could happen?


	4. Sesshima and The Butterfly Demons Part 2

Sesshima looked up at the massive tree where Ria and her father lived. It was huge.

It had to be more than 50 feet wide and who knew how tall.

"Wow..."

Ria giggled and grabbed her arms, lifting Sesshima off the ground and flying up onto

one of the tree's mighty branches. she put her down, landing next to her father.

"I'll be back in an hour or two," her father said, "Make our guest feel welcome, Ria."

"Yes, papa," Ria said scurrying inside, pulling Sesshima along behind her.

"Brothers! I'm home!"

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima's eyes widened as about twelve other butterfly demons, all boys, and each

with different markings and wing colors came forth. They were all roughly maybe a year

or two older than Ria.

"'Bout time."

"Where were you?"

"Who's that?"

This is Sesshima. She's staying the night with us." She turned to Sesshima, "Sesshima,

these are my brothers. Ryu, Ishtai, Gumaru, Satain, Kumaku, Dunei, Kura, Jouno, Adnoh,

Uzna, Cen, Sasuuke, and Shonenu."

Sesshima looked up at the boys, bowing at her waist in greetings

"It's nice to meet you..." she said. She was so unuse to seeing so many demons in one

place. their combined auras made her feel a nervous. But they just smiled at her in a

freindly way.

"Nice to meet you, too."

"Not often that we get guests."

" Nice to see Ria has a feind outside the colony."

"Colony?" Sesshima asked.

"Yeah, this tree is home to over 50 different families. "

"It's kinda like a village.... Only in a tree," the one called Cen said, his bluish wings

fluttering a bit. Sesshima noticed that Ria's wings were gone again.

"Hey, what happened to your-"

"My wings? They're retractable. Girl butterfly demons can hide their wings when they

don't need to fly."

"What about the boys?"

"They can't," Sasuuke said shrugging.

"No one knows why, but Male butterfly demons don't have that ability. So we have

to be careful we don't damage our wings very much." Gumaru said

"Luckily, since we butterfly demons don't fight unless we have to, it's not a problem"

Kumaku added with a grin.

Sesshima nodded.

"So, are moths the same way?"

All of them gasped and looked disgusted.

Sesshima was confused. Ria squeezed her shoulder

"Moth Demons are COMPLETELY different than butterfly demons...Moths and butterflys

are about different as Mortals and Demons."

"Moths are violent meat-eaters with fat, ugly bodies and plain wings with...FUZZY antenei"

Ryu said with a look of revulsion, displaying his own slick, smooth antenei on the top of

his head.

"Oh...I'm sorry if I insulted you," Sesshima said guilitily.

He sighed heavily "It's not your fault, you didn't know...Besides you're not the first person

to have the impression that just because our species are similar means we act alike."

Ria gripped Sesshima's hand,"Come, let's go to my room."

Sesshima allowed the butterfly to pull her away from her brothers.

* * *

"And Ryu had to stay in bed for a week until his wings grew back! Papa was furious!"

Sesshima laughed as Ria regaled her with stories about her brothers. She'd learned that

Ria was the only girl in the family, and her brothers were very protective of her.

"Yup...Ryu never tried to get the flowers near THAT cave again..."

"I wouldn't anymore stories?"

"Hmm....Did I tell you about Junip?"

"Who's Junip?"

"She lives in the Upper Branches with Elder Keata. She's a Motherfly"

"A what?"

"A moth-er fly. She was abandoned as a baby, so the Colony took her in. She's

a halfbeed. So doesn't really _count_ as a moth. But she's not eally a butterfly either

...so she's a Motherfly.

"Oh..."

"Ria! Dinner time! came the voice of one of her brothers. Sesshima's ears perked

up.

"Mama must be back then," Ria said to herself, rising, "I bet you'll love my mother

her cooking is delicious!"


	5. Sesshima and The Butterfly Demons Part 3

Ria was right. Sesshima did like her mother immensly. She, and Ria looked quite

similar in appearence. The main difference was that her mother's wings were

much larger and brightly colored, and that her hair, which was also longer, was

worn back in a long braid that went to her waist.

Ria's brothers, Ryu, Ishtai, Gumaru, Satain, Kumaku, Dunei, Kura, Jouno, Adnoh,

Uzna, Cen, Sasuuke, and Shonenu, sat on either side of a long table, each with

their own sitting pillow, as their mother placed their food in front of hem, an easy

chore, seeing as she had four arms, just like Ria. They all did.

Ria's mmother turned to her

"This must be Sesshima? It's nice to meet you, child," she said smiling warmly,

"It's not often that I have the honor of hosting a guest from outside the colony."

Sesshimabowwed her head,"It's an honor to be here, okusama ."

"Oh, and such manners..." she said delightedly, "You may call me Bosei."

"Thank you, Bosei."

Ria looked at the table and raised an eyebrow

"Three extra seats?"

" We have two other guests comming for dinner," she said placing an extra

large plate of food in front of her husband, Ria's father, who had apparently

come home just after Bosei. He smiled up at her and said something that

sounded like rain on a roof mixed with whispers. Bosei blushed

"Oh, Natoto..."

Ria giggled, glancing at Sesshima, "Papa just somthing very romantic...in

butterfly speech."

"Oh."

"So, who are out guests? Sasuuke asked.

"Oh, Elder Keata and Junip. Junip assisted me today when I was gathering orange

blossoms to flavor the bread I made today. So I invited her and Elder Keata to join

us for dinner in thanks."

000000ooooo000000

Scarcely had thewords left her mouth then there came the sound of wings from

outside.

"Come in, " Bosei said, bowwing politly as an elderly butterfly with high cheek bones

and wise, but kind, eyes entered, followed closely by a young girl slightly older than

Sesshima and Ria. Maybe 14.

"Greeting, Keata-sama," Bosei said.

"And to you, Bosei." The Elder butterfly turned to her ward and nodded in her direction.

"Thank you for inviting me over, Bosei," she said bowing at the waist slightly, "I'm

honored to be your guest."

Sesshima studdied the Motherfly. Her limbs wern't quite as thin and petite as Ria's. Nor

were her wings, which she had not reracted yet, quite as colorful. In addition, on her

head, her antenea were slick and smooth until just before they reached the top, where

they fluffed out with delicate greyish black hairs. She also noted she only had one set

of arms. Her hair was pale pink and her eyes were bright green. Sesshima thought she

was rather pretty, for all the boys had said about moths being plain and ugly. Maybe

it was her butterfly blood.

000000ooooo000000

Elder Keata glanced at Sesshima,"A little half demon?"

Ria smiled up at the elder butterfly, "She's my new friend. I met her today in the field

when I was looking for some lunch."

"I see."

Junip also studied Sesshima, facinated. Perhaps she had a right be. After all, she'd

never met anyone who was a half anything besides herself. Albeit **she** was still a

full demon, the fact that Sesshima was a half breed interested her. And without

another word, save a prayer to the gods for blessing the food they were about to,

eat they sat down to enjoy the meal.

* * *

Sesshima stared up at the ceiling of Ria's room. Both she and Ria slept in a hammock

made of giant leaves sewn or perhaps bespelled together. Ria seemed completely at

ease as she slept fitfully, snuggled into the warmth of her blanket, which was made

from what Sesshima was sure was butterfly silk.

Sesshima was unuse to such things, but tried to relax her body into falling asleep. It

was easier than she thought, thanks to the soft breathing she heard comming from

her freind. She shifted position and pulled the blanket she had been given close.

Her stomach was full of the strange, but delicious food the butterflies had fed her. It

certainly didn;t resemble the food she was use to eating.

_'perhaps it was demon food...'_ she mused as she felt sleep finaly begin to claim her

body and lull her into closing her eyes.


	6. Goodbye to The Demons & Hello Thieves

Sesshima sat quietly at the table as she, along with the butterfly demons ate breakfast.

Ria's mother had gathered fresh honeycomb that was still warm from the hive, and

positivly dripping with honey. Sesshima had never had honeycomb before, so the

waxy texture was a bit of a suprise, but once you got past that, it was just plain

honey was a rich golden brown and sweet smelling, and even sweeter

to the tongue.

"Thank you, Bosei, for this wonderful meal," Sesshima said after she finished.

Bosei smiled, "You're quite welcome, Sesshima. Will you be staying for lunch?"

Sesshima was tempted, but she shook her head, "I really must be on my way

now," she said, "Thank you for letting me stay the night with you.

"Oh, it was our pleasure," Natoto said shaking his head, his antenea bobbing a

bit, "We enjoyed having you. Ria, please escort Sesshima to the human's road.

it's a fair bit away from here. We Butterfly demons like our privacy from the

world of humans and meat-eaters."

Ria nodded, "Yes, papa."

he stood as she finished the last of her honeycomb. "Come on Sesshima. I'll fly

you there."

000000ooooo000000

As they finaly reached the road, Ria put Sesshima down carefully, extending her hand,

her wings flitting daintily.

"It was nice meeting you, Sesshima."

"It was nice meeting you too," Sesshima nodded, shaking her hand as she made

sure her carrying cloth was secure.

"I hope one day we'll meet again," Ria said flying up and away from her.

"Me too."

And with a smile and a wave between the two of them, Sesshima faced the

road and continued on her journey.

* * *

_**Tap...tap....tap...tap....**_

Sesshima listened to her staff click on the ground as she walked. It wasnice and

sunny today. Perfect for long walks.

_**Tap...tap....tap...tap....**_

"I wonder if I should consider getting myself a pet...I've always wanted a dog...

but then again, I AM a dog, so that might be confusing..."

_**Tap...tap....tap...tap....**_

Hm..I wonder if Demonshave pets... Maybe I could-"

"Hold!"

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima snapped out of her thoughts and looked up. There were three men

standing in front of her. They were dirty, ungroomed, and looked mean. Sesshima

narrowed her eyes. They must be thieves.

"Well? are you gonna surrender your goods? Or hand them over?" one of them

demanded.

"Yeah, hand 'em over before we get mad!"

Sesshima frowned, "I suggest you let me pass, good sirs."

" Not until you hand over your valuables!"

Sesshima looked him strait in the eye, "I don't have anything worth stealing. Just

some food and a few other things. If you want food, catch some fish."

The meen looked outraged

"Why you impudent little-!"

"_**Savage strike**_!"

Sesshima slashed at the mans leg, sending him crumpling to the ground in pain as

he clutched at the gaping wound, the poison burning.

Sesshima looked at the other two, "You wanna piece of me, big men?!"

They backed away

"Demon!" they yelled, grabbing their freind and running away as fast as possible,

dropping their bags of stolen goods. Sesshima picked it up. there was a bag of gold,

some food, some cloth, and jewelry.

"I'd better find the owners of these things," she said to herself, slinging the bags

over her shoulder. she could see a village up ahead. Maybe they were still there.


	7. Reward and Revenge

Sesshima didn't have to look very hard to find the people who had been robbed, as they were

trying to convince some of the villagers to help them go back and get their belongings from the

thieves. " They stole a priceless family heirloom!" one of the men said, "If I don't get it back, I'll

never forgive myself! It was suppose to go to my son!"

"They took the silk I made to sell at the market!"

"They stole all of our money and even the ring I gave my wife when I was courting her!" an

elderly man said, trying to comfort an equally old woman beside him, whos face was tear

stained.

"Excuse me," Sesshima said a bit loudly to be heard over the people. They all turned to her,

eyes widening.

"What are you? A demon?" The man whom the theives victoms were speaking to. Sesshima

stood her ground.

"I believe these things belong to you?" Sesshima asked taking the packs and laying them on

the ground.

The elder man reached for one of the bags, smiling as he picked up a small gold ring with a

single, small saphire inlayed in it. " Anya, look, your ring!" he said, slipping it over her finger.

The woman eyes teared up as she smiled, turning to Sesshima.

"Oh thank you, little one! This ring means so much to me!"

"My silk!" the man with thin fingers declared, "it's here as well!"

the man who had spoken of an heirloomlooked at Sesshima with awe, "how on earth did you

get it from those thieves?"

Sesshima shrugged, "They tried to rob me, so I scared them off."

"Oh, well, bless you, child..." the older woman said, touching her head for a moment.

The man of the village looked at Sesshima with scrutiny.

"How can we ever repay you?" the heirloom man asked. Sesshima shook her head, no need to

reward me, I just wanted to help."

"Nonsense, a little child like you, even if you are a demon, standing up to thieves is very brave."

the silk seller snapped his fingers, "how about I give you one of my wares as repayment?" he

went through his cart and pulled out a long, pink silk kimono. "Here, he said handing it to her,

"You may wear it, or sell it if you desire, but it's yours."

Ssesshima looked at the kimono in awe, "Sir, I couldn't possibly-"

"I insist," the silk seller said, "It's the least I can do as repayment from all of us. Besides, this

kimono is made from the silk of a demon butterfly, it repairs itself when it's damaged. Plus it

fits whoever's wearing it, so you won't have to worry about growing into it."

Sesshima thoughs automatically though baout Ria and her family, but the man had said a

demon butterfly, nott a butterfly demon, which was a significant difference. Still, she

accepted it, bowing graciously

"Thank you sir. You're too kind."

"Especially to a demon..." the man from the village muttered to himself, heard by no one

but Sesshima, thanks to her sharp ears, muttering something about bad luck. She suddenly

smirked,

remembering a joke Isaca had once made.

"Did you know touching the ears of a hanyou brings you good luck?" she said to no one

in particular.

"Really?" the elderly man asked, "I've never heard that before..."

"Oh, it's a fact," Sesshima continued, "Touching the ears of a half demon will bring you

good luck."

The villager looked at her curiously as she said this. Sesshima smirked as the rather demon-

like thought passed through her mind.

"_Humans are so gullible and greedy..."_

"May I touch your ears?" the elder man said. Sesshima nodded, "Go ahead."

The old man and his wife gave her ears a gentle squeeze, rubbing slightly.

"Oh, so soft..." the woman said. The silk merchant also touched her ears, "Indeed, very

soft..."

The heirloom man reached out and touched one ear, his calloused fingers squeezing a bit

rougher than Sesshima would've liked. The village man pinched his mouth together in a

line. Sesshima turned away just as he reached out to touch her ears.

"Well, I must be on my way now," She said smiling, tightening her own traveling cloth,

after placing the kimono inside, around her neck and shoulders and heading out of the

village.

"Take care, young one," the old couple said waving goodbye to her. She waved back,

smirking as the village man looked flustered and a bit cross. There was nothing worse

than being denied something you wanted. This was especially true for humans and

Sesshima knew it.

"That'll teach him, implying I'M not worth kindness!" she muttered to herself. She giggled

to herself, "I should've embraced my demon side a long tmie ago...teasing human jerks

is fun."


	8. Clever Escape

Sesshima sat high up in a tree, out of reach of the demons that stood below, cursing her.

"Come down, human! Come down so we can eat you!"

.Sesshima looked down at them, her blue-brown eyes more than a little fearful, yet defiant.

The full moon shone overhead, bathing Sesshima's human form she gained on this night

alone in a pale silvery glow. Her raven-black hair hung over her shoulders.

"You demons can go to hell!"

"We will rip out your innards and devour them!" one of the demons cried. Sesshima glared

at him.

"You think you can scare me, demon?"

"I **KNOW** I can. You stink of fear!"he said, licking his lips, "It's such a delicous scent!"

Sesshim wasn't going to deny it. She was terrified. She'd been preparing for bed, but the

moon had stolen her demon blood, as it always did, and these demons who dwelled in the

woods had smelled her and chased up up this tree. And now she was stuck here. Killing

these demons with her sacred staff wouold shed blood, which would only attract more

demons. And in her human state, she was no match for however many dozens of demons

that would surely come after her.

"Once the sun rises, and I transform back, I'm going to kill all three of you!" she declared.

"Ha! we'll have eaten you by then!" the third one laughed, "You're as good as in our

stomachs."

"I call her thighs. The thighs are always the most tender meat on young girls," the first

demon said.

"And I her liver. And maybe her ears..." he said as if as an afterthought. Sesshima's

stomach churned unplesantly as they discussed which parts of her they would eat. Where

was help when you needed it? she tried throwing a wadded up sutra at them, but they mearly

side stepped it. She swore to herself, looking for any possible way out. She examined the

demons, the moonlight aiding her weak human eyes.

One was some kind of cat. Another was an insect like deon with large dripping pincers.

The third one....she didn't know. To be honest he didn't really resemble anything.

"Hey ugly! The demon with three eyes, why don't you go eat someone and absorb some

better looks!"

The demon glared at her "Why you-!"

"And YOU," she said to the cat-like creature,"Are you suppose to be a cat? if so, why don't

you simply climb up here and get me? Or are you too stupid to figure that out?"

the demon screeched, "I'm a DOG not a cat!" he spat.

"Oh? Is that so? Then tell me Dog Demon, have you ever heard of someone named Lord

Sesshomaru?"

The demon seemed to pause a moment at the name, "Aye, I have, what's it matter to you?

How do you know that name?"

"That's my business, Demon," she spat, "Tell me what direction he travels, I know he

doesn't stay in his palace."

" North. But why should I tell YOU?"

"I'll...I'll give you something. A token for safe passage."

"Like what?"

"Um..." Sesshima searched her mind for something she could use to her advantage. She

saw the last of her sutras. An idea popped into her head, "I have good luck sutra's"

she said, "If you place them on your head, you'll be granted good luck. They were given

to me by a priestess."

"What kind of good luck?"

"Oh, you'll be able to run fater, catch more food, even find riches"

The demons seemed to consider this.

"Hmm...deal. Come down and give them to us."

" Only a human can apply them, so you can't devour me once I come down, Sesshima said

quickly. One of the demons swore but the dog demon just grunted, "Come down already."

Sesshima, sutra's in hand, climbed down, The demons loomed above her . She kept her

face calm. as she held them up "Lean down so I can put them on your heads."

The demons leaned over. Sesshima nearly gagged on their fowl breath, placing the

parchments on their heads.

"When will the good luck take effect?"

Sesshima smirked, "Right about...now"

The demons froze, paralyzed. Sesshima smirked, "I told you they were good luck...for ME.

These are paralysis sutra's. You really should be a bit less gullable..."

Sesshima then took great pleasure taking the bag tied around the dogs shoulders, examining

the contents.

"Hmm...some dried meat, I'm not touching that...some gold...I'll take that...Oh, a pair of

boots!"

The dog growled outraged, unable to move" give me back my things!"

"You were going to eat me, it's only fair. It's a dog eat dog world out there, and I'm going

to do what it takes to survive it. Besides, you probably stole it from someone else anyway."

She took some of the gold, and the boots. they were too big, but she might be able to sell

them.

"Now, I must be on my way,"Sesshima said, "I have to go find a new hiding spot for the night,

don't worry, that ink will wash off next time it rains. I'm sure a couple of demons can go a few

days without food..."

And with that she straitened her kimono, grabbed her staff and strode away from the demons,

heading for the road.


	9. An Old Foe Reappears

Sesshima stood still in the water, waiting for a fish to swim close enough to grab.

Her hand darted out, her claws sinking into the fish's flesh. She pulled it out of the

water, grinning.

"Oh yeah...lunch time!" she said, impaling her catch on a stick and setting it next

to the fire to cook.

As she waited, she laid back in the grass, smelling the flowers nearby. They were

sweet and floaty, they made her think about her stay with the butterfly demons.

"Hmm...I wonder if I could find any honeycomb..." she said, letting her eyes close.

She sniffed the air as the breeze changed from upwind to down. she made a face,

"Ew, what smells like cat?"

Sesshima's eyes opened. They widened as she found herself staring into a face

bearing emerald eyes with slit pupils.

A face she recognized.

A face she hadn't seen in 5 years.

"Filanu!"

000000ooooo000000

The Black Tiger stared down at her in him humanoid form. A smirk curling up on his

lips.

"Oh look...it's the puppy...You've grown. What was your name? Temshissa?

Sesshima scrambled a few feet away, grabbing her staff, "My name is Sesshima!"

she said, holding it defensively.

Filanu looked up at her, rising to his full height, looking around, sniffing, "Where's

your mother, the priestess? Is she nearby?"

Sesshima glared at him, "No. She's not."

"What about Oyogo?" he asked, sniffing again.

"No."

Filanu raised an eyebrow, "Why would my cousin allow his precious puppy to be

alone without protection?"

Sesshima drew herself up, trying to make herself look as formidable as possible

"I'm traveling, learning my place in the world. It was my mothers wish."

"Really?" he asked, crossing his arms skeptically.

"Yes. What are you doing here?" she asked, watching him warily, keeping her

guard up.

"Well, " he said, his accent still just as thick as it was five years ago, "I was looking

for something to eat..."

"Don't you mean 'someone'? " Sesshima asked bitterly.

Filanu reached out and grabbed the fish on the stick, taking a bite, "What's the

difference?"

"HEY! That was my lunch!"Sesshima protested, glaring.

Filanu took another bite of the fish, "Not anymore," he said smoothly.

"I'll can purify you!" Sesshima growled.

Filanu laughed, his eyes flashing demonicaly, his aura crackling as he let it flare.

Sesshima took a step back, His aura had increased so much... he'd grown much

stonger since she'd last seen him.

"Try me, hanyou. I'd like to see it."

Sesshima growled mournfully as the last of her lunch was devoured by the Tiger.

Hlicked his fingers, "You cook well, puppy. How'd you like to be my slave?"

"Piss off," Sesshima said, her ears laid back.

"Since when are little girls allowed to swear?" Filanu asked.

Sesshima growled. She was finding it very hard to concentrate with his demonic

aura overpowering her own. It made her feel unsafe.

"So tell me puppy." Filanu continued, "If you're not with Oyogo, and not your

mother, then you are alone?"

"I never said THAT," Sesshima said as the Tiger approached.

Filanu licked his lips, "You stole a meal from me," he said, "A mortal boy, remember?

And then you got me...how do you say...damaged? By my own cousin...even if he

and his side of the family ARE vegetarians..."

Sesshima took a step back, as he took yet another step towards her.

"Leave me alone or I'll-"

"You'll what? Bite me? Claw me? Purify me? I'm still stronger than you, puppy. No

mere priestess tricks will work on me."

Sesshima backed up some more, gulping. Doing the one thing her instincts, and

her brain, told her to do.

She whacked him in the head with the sacred staff, grabbed her bag, and ran.


	10. A Tigers Revenge & A Hanyou's Victory

Sesshima panted, her legs carrying her as swiftly as they could. She ran as fast as she

knew she could go, not bothering to check if she was being followed. She spotted a

hollow tree trunk with a rounding hole near the base and dove into it, keeping herself

as close to the opposite side as possible. She covered her mouth, to muffle her breathing

as much as possible.

Time seemed to stretch on forever as she waited. She sat for what felt like hours, not

daring to risk an glance outside to see if she'd been followed. The only sounds she

heard were the skittering of insects and her own heartbeat, which pounded in her

ears. Eventually, Sesshima grew brave enough to see if the coast was clear. She stuck

her head out of the hole, looking around. She felt a warm pressure on her ear.

" Did I give you permission to flee?"

Sesshima felt her heart stop for three whole seconds as the heavily accented voice

spoke into her captive ear. He had been perched on the braches above, waiting for

her to come out. Sesshima didn't dare move, fearing her ear would be damaged by his

claws if she did so.

He tugged on it lightly, Sesshima took the hint and rose, crawing out of her hiding

place completely. Filanu practicaly purred as she glared up at him, powerless to

do anything else.

"Okay puppy," Filanu said, flicking the tip of her ear back and forth with his finger

as if to taunt her, "This is how it is going to be working. You took a meal from me,

I took a meal from you. You had me flogged. So I'm going to flog YOU." It was

then that Sesshima noticed that in his other hand, he carried a long thin branch

that had been stripped of leaves, leaving little nubs in their wake.

Now Sesshima had been beaten up before. and she'd faught other demons that

had bruised and cut her. Pain was nothing new to her. But she had never, _ever_,

been spanked or whipped. Keako had once or twice, her father had used his

hand, and she'd said it was very unpleasant nonetheless, as she had not been

able to sit down without wincing afterwards. Sesshima could only imagine how

painful it would be with a switch.

Filanu smirked as Sesshima's eyes darted at the instrument in his hand, "You

should be happy I'm only going to beat you, half breed time has eased my

anger. I was going to kill you."

Sesshima barely had time to react as her ear was suddenly released and

she was grabbed by her middle, she felt him pull up the skirt to her kimono

to expose her rear, kicking her legs in protest, his hands clasped her wrists

together to prevent her from using her Savage Strike.

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me-AHHHH!"

She cried out in pain asshe felt the switch impact her behind, leaving a sharp,

painful, burning sensation that was like being hit by a rock in the face, only 20

times sharper. He struck her again, Sesshima, having been paralyzed with the

shock of the first initial blow, recovered as the switch bit into her again. She

kicked her legs, trying to escape as more and more of the blows fell upon her

now red, and bruised bottom.

"_**AHHH!**_ Let me **_AHHHH! _**go, you **_AHHH! _**bastard! **_AHHH!"_**

Filanu ignored her, continuing his assualt on her rear with the switch. Sesshima

bit her bottom lip, her eyes growing hot as tears threatened to spill down her

cheeks. Filanu grew smug as Sesshima's struggles lessened, the fultilty of her

situation becoming apparent. Sesshima kicked her legs weakly as the pain became

nearly too much the 12 year old.

"_**AHHH! AHHH!**_ Let me **_AHHH!" _**she whimpered "please stop...**_AHHH!"_**

"Not until I'm done with you, half breed"

A squirl who had been foraging close by ran across Filanu's foot. He swatted at it

with the switch to shoo it away, momentarily loosening his grip on the hanyou.

Sesshima broke free of her captor, grabbing her staff.

"**Priestess Blade**!"

The top of the staff morphed into a shining blade. Filanu made a grab for her.

Sesshima swung the blade as hard as she could, severing his left hand. Filanu

yowled in pain, clutching the stump. Sesshima swung again, growling. Blood

splashed onto the ground below as his head rolled across the ground. She

stabbed his body in the heart, destroying any chance of him comming back to

life. Sesshima breathed in shakily, tears falling down her face freely as her

whole body shook. She hurt terribly, her entire back end throbbing and pulsing

with pain as her demon half tried to heal the multiple bruises and small cuts

she'd obtained from her beating. Even so, she knew she wouldn't be able to

sit for a while. She looked down at Filanu's body with hatred as she wiped

at the persistant tears. She slashed at his body with her Savage Strike, hacking

at the corpse, her poison burning the flesh and surrounding her with a bitter

smell. Sesshima stopped only when her wrist began to cramp. Sesshima

promptly threw up as shock and the smell surrounding her got the better of

her.

Sesshima took a shuddery breath, heading towards the river to clean herself

and sooth the pain in her rear. As she began to undress, she noticed demonic

aura had changed. It had strengthened. Sesshima dwelled on this as she bathed

in a kneeling position, not daring to sit just yet; reluctantly savoring her bitter-

sweet victory as the pain faded. She smirked to herself. Filanu may have gotten

his revenge. But it was **_Sesshima_** who'd had the last laugh.


	11. Old Friends Reunited

_**Sorry guys, short chapter today! very busy with school!**_

* * *

Sesshima walked down the road. It had been nearly three years since she'd first left the village.

Being alone made things easier, as she didn't have to worry about bullies. But it was also very

lonely. She'd made up her mind a week ago that she'd return for a while. Take a break from her

traveling. Wouldn't Oyogo be suprised? She thought to herself.A breeze blew upwind, ruffling

Sesshima's hair. Suddenly a scent,carried by the wind, caught her attention. A scent she reconized.

She closed her eyes and sniffed, following the smell. It grew closer and closer, Sesshima almost

didn't notice the flower field she was in as she caught sight of the Human girl wearing a dark

red kimono gathering herbs.

"Keako?"

The young woman looked up, her eyes widened, gasping.

"Sesshima?"

They stared at each other for a long moment before Keako suddenly beamed, her eyes welling

up with tears as she ran to her friend.

"Sesshima!"

They embraced, holding each other tightly. Sesshima didn't relize she was crying until Keako

wiped one off her cheek as she pulled back to look her in the eyes. "Oh Sesshima! It's been

sooo long! where've you been? Where'd you get that kimono? Oh! Sesshima, Oyogo wrote

me and told me about your mother, it's simply awful! But you're here! I was so worried. I

didn't know if you'd-"

Sesshima just smmiled as her fiend babbled, "I missed you too Keako...so much..."

Keako's eyes suddenly lit up. she reached up and gave Sesshima's ears a good squeeze,

being careful not to apply too much pressure. A look of relief seemed to spread on her face

"Ahh...I missed your ears too..."

Sesshima looked at Keako's hands, "Your fingers are harder than they use to be."

"That's what happens when you're a doctor."

"You mean-"

"I finished my training a month ago. I'm now a fully trained doctor. The first in my family."

"That's wonderful, Keako, I'm happy for you."

"So am I."

A thought popped into Sesshima's mind, "So, I guess you're married to Isaca by now, huh?"

Keako blushed bright red.

Sesshima smiled, "So, what's it like being married?"

"It's nice," Keako said, "Isaca is a very good husband. He enjoys working in the field. He's

got the best crop in the village."

"That's no suprise. he always did have a green thumb," Sesshima said, "So, any babies yet?"

Keako sighed, "Not yet...But we're trying. Mother says babies don't happen overnight."

Sesshima wrinkled her nose as they walked.

"How are babies made anyway? Mother never told me before her death..."

Keako's face turned bright red, "You mean you don't know yet?"

Sesshima shook her head.

"Um...well...er...A man lays with his woman, and fertilizes her womb with his seed," She said.

"But how is that DONE?" Sesshima asked again.

Keako's face turned as red as the flowers around them, "It doesn't matter, you'll find out

eventually," she said. Quite embarassed.

Sesshima sighed, "Whatever..."


	12. Keako, Sesshima and Isaca Part 1

Sesshima walked alongside Keako to her village. It was a little bigger than Mus'hai, and it

was clear there wern't many demon's around, judging by how everyone was staring at

Sesshima. Some of them whispered to each other. Keako squeezed Sesshima's hands

"Don't let them get to y-"

"I'm not. I don't let humans intimidate me anymore."

Keako gave her a strange look as she said raised n eyebrow,"What?"

"Nothing. It's just...that's the first time you've ever said the word 'human' like it was a bad

thing..."

Sesshima squeezed her hand, "I didn't mean it like that, I just meant-"

"I know...I guess you've just...toughened up, huh?"

Sesshima smiled, "I kinda had to. We need to seriously catch up. I'll tell you all about my

adventures if you tell me yours."

Keako nodded,"Deffinatly."

"Hey, Keako!"

the girls turned at the voice. Keako's eyes lit up,"Isaca! Look who's here." she said, pulling

Sesshima the the direction of his voice. Sesshima's eyes widened as shelaid eyes on Isaca.

He was a young man now. He even had traces of a small moustach. Like he'd shaven it and

it was growing back.

"Sesshima?" Isaca asked, his voice much deeper than she remembered.

"Isaca!"Seshima said, hugging him she gave him a smirk, "You're so broad shouldered...and

you have FACIAL HAIR! You must've sold your soul to a demon."

"Yeah, I sold it to your father," he said.

"I'm not suprised."

Isaca laughed,"It's great to see you again Sesshima."

"You too, Isaca."

Iasaca reached up and scratched her ear. Sesshima allowed him to do so for a moment before

pulling away.

"You hungry?" Isaca asked.

"Starving," Sesshima said, "What's for lunch?"

* * *

Keako, Isaca, and Sesshima spent a long time talking as they ate.

"And then I said, "You dirty Rat demon!" and then he said 'What else is new?' "

Keako and Isaca laughed heartily. Sesshima laughed too, "Yeah...and After that I guess I got

a little home sick so I decided to come back home, but I then I caught Keako's scent, and here

I am."

"Well, like I told you, earlier, I was gathering some herbs for a..." she cleared her throat, "Fertility

potion..."

Isasca patted her shoulder, "No need to be embarrassed darling. "

Keako smiled at him, "I'm sorry Isaca, It's just-"

"I know, love."

Sesshima smiled a little, "You guys are so cute, you know that?"

Keako and Isaca laughed. someone knocked outside

"Hello?"

a small child poked his head in the door, " Doctor Keako?"

Keako smiled over at him, "Hey Kiluu. Is there anything you neeed?"

"Just some stomach soother for my baby sister. Umm...why do you have a demon in your house?"

Keako turned and got some ingrediants, "Sesshima's a friend of mine."

"Me too," Isaca said, "We've known her since we were little."

"You're friends with a demon?" he asked, his eyes widening.

Sesshima stood and walked over to him, crouthing down to his level, "Actualy, I'm a half demon.

My mother was a human priestess."

"Really?"

"Yup. And I'll let you in on a little secret. See these ears?"she asked, wiggling them, "Touching

hanyou ears will bring you good luck."

Kiluu's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yeah. And if you make sure to tell the others standing outside muttering about me that I'm a

good demon, I'll let you touch one."

Keako gave him the medicine, which he took excitedly, "I'll bring you some firewood as payent for

the medicine, Doctor Keako," he said, beaming, eagerly scurrying out the door.

Isaca smirked as Sesshima rose, "So, you've been using that, huh?"

"It's a good way to shut people up. Plus It earns some gold once in a while."

"I told you you'd use it."

"Shut up."


	13. Keako, Sesshima and Isaca Part 2

The days passed happily for Sesshima, She enjoyed spending time with her old friends.

Isaca and Keako were kind enough to let her use their guest house, which was a small

elevated hut near the edge of the fields. She worked the fields with Isaca, helped Keako

gather herbs and treat the wounded, it was a normal, routine, everyday life. Sesshima

enjoyed the stability after nearly three years of post to pillar. She'd went from village to

village, doing chores and fighting off demons who pestered the said villages. So she

really enojoyed this sort of...assurance.

Keako seemed to find Sesshima's spunky, confident personality hard to adjust to. Sesshima

had always been submissive and eager to please. Nevertheless, she seemed to enjoy the

'new' Sesshima.

Of course, not everybody in the village approved of her presence. Some women pulled their

children close when she walked by, as if afraid she would snatch them up and devour them.

Sesshima ignored these people. But when someone particualrly upset her, she'd confront

them even going so far as to punch a man who'd had the gall to openly call her a half-breed

in the middle of the market right in the stomach.

Sesshima also became acutly aware of the fact that Keako wanted a child.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima watched as Keako looked longingly at the small children running around the village,

playing their games. She gave a sigh. Sesshima squeezed her hand, "Keako, I'm sure you'll

have children of your own someday."

"But Sesshima, I want a baby NOW."

"Don't you think it's a bit soon to have a baby?"

"I know, but...Sesshima, sometimes in my mothers family women can't have babies..." she

said, "I don't want to be one of those women. It'd kill me if I can't..."She trailed off. Sesshima

nodded. It was an understandable fear. She took her friends hands, an idea comming to her

"Keako."

"Yes?"

"Would you like me to bless your womb?"

Keako's eyes widened, "You can DO that?"

Sesshima nodded, "If you want me to."

Kekao nodded vigerously, "Yes, please!"

Sesshima smiled, "Okay, let's go inside, and I'll do it."

Keako practically dragged Sesshima into her hut. Sesshima didn't know if itwould Acctualy work,

but it would make Keako feel better, and that was the point.

"Okay, undo your Kimono, so I can touch your sides."

Keako did as she was instructed, no shy about stipping in front of Sesshima. They were both

women, after all, and besides, they'd bathed together plenty of times before growing up.

Sesshima instructed for her to lie down. she clasped her hands, together, kneeling before her

friend.

"Oh, Inari, goddess of motherhood, mother of all Kitsune, please give your blessing to my friend

Keako. Grant her fertility and help her bear her husbands children. Bless her womb, oh Goddess,

to ease her spirit and grant her her wish...In the name of the great Buddha, I beseech you..."

She moved her hands to her friends side, her hands glowing with her spiritual power, pressing

firmly, whispering the prayer repeatedly.

Isaca stepped inside, his eyes widening as he saw Sesshima clasping his wife's sides as she lay,

nearly naked on the floor. he cleared his throat, drawing their attention. Keako gasped, blushing

heavily.

"I don't know why," he said teasingly, "But something about two women..."

Sesshima scowled relizing that he was implying he found this entertaining, "Pervert. I'm blessing

Keako's womb."

"Oh?"

"Sesshima think's it'll help," Keako said as Sesshima finished the blessing, pulling kimono back on

and fastening it securely.

Sesshima stood, stretching, "I hope it will, anyway."

"Well, thank you," Isaca said, scratching her ear, "It was very kind of you."

"You're my friends, it's the least I can do."

Keako just hugged her, "I appreciate it, Sesshima. I feel much better now. I won't worry so much

anymore."

"Good. All that sighing is annoying."

Both of them giggled, Isaca rolled his eyes and went back outside to tend to his fields.


	14. Keako, Sesshima and Isaca Part 3

"Sesshima! Wake up!"

Sesshima sat up from her pleasant dreams and looked over at Keako, instantly wide awake

as always. "What is it Keako? Is something wrong?"

Keako bit her bottom lip," one of the village children, Lulana disturbed a large mound just

outside the village on her way to the outhouse. Buddha, Sesshima, there's so many snakes!

I think they might be demons!"

Sesshima leapt to her feet, stripping out of her yukata and snataching up her usual pink

Kimono, the one made of Demon Butterfly silk, putting on as quickly as possible, "No time

to lose then, innocent people could be hurt. Is Lulana-"

"She's alright, luckily she's a fast runner, she got away before they bit her, but they've

followed her to the village and-."

Sesshima tied her Obi and grabbed her staff, "You stay here. I'll hande this."

She ran out of the small guest hut. True to what Keako had told her, there were snakes

everywhere. They were green and black, with evil red eyes. Sesshima growled

"Leave these villagers alone! You want to kill someone? Come and get me!"

The snakes all turned to her in unison, hissing. Sesshima almost wished she hadn't yelled

as every one of the horde of serpant demons turned and slithered towards her. She turned,

running for the fields, drawing them away from the village. They followed her in a relentless

wave of slithering mayhem.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima raised her staff, "_**Priestess Blade**_!" she cried, throwing it forward as the top

transformed into a razor sharp blade, mangled bodies and blood filled the air as it passed

through the mass, The staff returned to Sesshima's hand. She growled as the demon

snakes kept comming, hissing angrily.

"**_Sacred sutras_**!" she cried, flinging the charms at them. A bitter smelling Miasma filled the

air as the snakes burst into flame, purified . Sesshima nearly gagged from the stench. She

held her breath as she flung another handful into the bunch, along with her staff. The Miasma

increased, it burned her eyes.

"Stupid snakes!"She yelled as she gasped for air, using her sleeve as a filter. It took nearly

10 more minutes of flailing her staff, claws , and carefully aiming her best sutra's before the

last of the demon snakes were slain. She panted, leaping above the layer of the poison

and inhaling the fresh air deep into her burning lungs. The entire village stood on the edges

of the field, Keako and Isaca at the fore front. Sesshima walked over, nearly collapsing as

she reached them. Keako caught her.

"Sesshima!" she cried, though it sounded muffled to Sesshima's ears as she began to black

out.

"Se----ma!--Isa-------blanke-----water---"

Sesshima opened her mouth to say something, but the words died as her vision turned black

and she slipped into unconciousness.

000000ooooo000000

Keako dabbed a wet cloth against the hanyou's forehead, a look of concentration on her

face, her brow furrowed. A soft groan came from Sesshima's mouth as her eyes opened

slightly,darting to Keako.

"Keako?"

The young doctor sighed with relief, turning to her husband, "She's awake."

"Oh, thank the gods," he muttered, hurrying over. Sesshima coughed,"What happened?"

"The miasma from the demon snakes poisoned you. You've been unconcious for about 3 days."

"Three days? Wow, those suckers sure packed a punch, huh?"

Keako smiled a little, "Yeah."

"The fields got damaged from the poison," Isaca said, "Our crop won't be as thick this year."

"Oh...sorry.." Sesshima said, sitting up,"I'll purify it right-"

Keako scowled, puhing her back down, "You're going to REST until I'm sure you're fine."

Isaca grinned, "Better listen to her. You know how stubborn she is."

Sesshima smirked, "Your mere human healing skills are nothing compared to me demonic

endurance," she said teasingly. Keako smirked back, "Oh yeah, well without my human

healing skills, you'd still be unconcious."

They laughed softly. Sesshima coughed, Keako pushed her back down onto the bed, "Get

some rest."

"Yes, Doctor Keako," Sesshima said, trying to look serious. Keako elbowed her gently in the

side and stood, "I'll make you some broth," she said.

"Okay."

"Oh, and Sesshima?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for saving our hides. If you hadn't been here..."

Sesshima shook her head, "Don't thank me. You're my best friend."

Keako held up her hand, the scar from the mark she had made when she'd first left the

village.

"Soul sisters forever."

Sesshima took her hand, smiling, "Soul sisters forever."


	15. Keako, Sesshima and Isaca Part 4

"Sesshima, I've missed my monthly flow."

It was only 2 days since the snake incident when she realized she hadn't had her monthly flow

yet. Sesshima, while never having to deal with such a thing, since she was half demon,

nevertheless knew what it meant when a woman didn't have it when she was married. She

smiled, "Have you told Isaca yet?"

"No," she said, "I want to make absolutly sure first. I've heard that womens scent changes

when they're pregnant and I was wondering if-"

"Say no more." Sesshima closes her eyes and leaned forward, inhaling deeply. Keako bit her

bottom lip, anxious. Sesshima pulled away, smiling broadly, "You're deffinatly pregnant."

Keako squeeled loudly with delight and glomped her friend, knocking her over form their sitting

position.

"Oh Sesshima! I just KNOW it's because you blessed my womb! Thank Inari, I'm going to have

a baby! Oh, Sesshima I'm so happy! I can't wait to tell Isaca!"

"Tell me what?" came a voice from the door as he came from outside, a couple of dead rabbits

hanging over his shoulder.

Keako stood and practically lept into his arms, happy tears streaming down her face, "Isaca,

oh, it's just so wonderful!"

"What?"

Keako kissed him hard on the lips, then pulled away, " I'm with child!"

Isaca seemed frozen to the spot

"You mean you missed your-?"

"Yes!"

" So you finaly-?"

"Yes!"

"We're gonna be-?!"

"YES!" Keako cried triumphantly.

"Are you sure?" he asked, almost wary. Keako nodded "Sesshima checked, my scent has

changed. Isn't it wonderful?!"

Isaca whooped aloud, pumping his arms, "yes! yes, yes yes! Whoohoo! I'm gonna be a father!

I'm gonna be a father! Oh gods, I have to tell my parents! you have to tell your parents! We

gotta...we gotta... I think I need to sit down...."

He sank to his knee, falling onto his butt. Keako giggled, planting herself on his lap. Sesshima

made a playfull gagging noise in her throat. Keako stuck her tongue out at her.

Sesshima smiled crookedly at this. As Keako and Isaca began making plans on what needed to

be done, Sesshima exited the hut.

* * *

Keakomade her way over to the guest hut, humming to herself delightedly, she opened the

curtain, "Sesshima, we-" she looked around, it was empty. all of Sesshima's few belongings

she'd had inside were gone. Keako stepped inside quietly, looking around at the emptiness.

"Sesshima?"

She spotted a peice of parchment with some writing on it. Her eyes skimmed the paper

"Keako, Isaca, I'm happy for you. I now realize you have your own life to live, so I think for

now I should go and let you get back to it. I'm not leaving forever, just so you know, I'll

only be gone a few months. I'll be back before the baby is born, I promise. Love, Sesshima."

Keako gave a sad sigh, looking out the window at the road leaving the village just in time

to see Sesshima's hair glint bfore she disappeared entirely from view.

"Sesshima..."

* * *

Sesshima looked back at the village to get a last look, making a note to remember it. She

gave a heavy sigh. She didn't really want to leave...but she knew she had to. Keako was

starting a family, she needed time to herself for her Sesshima knew the villagers

would eventually want her to leave too. Even if she had saved her village, demons and hanyou's

weren't welcome during pregnancies. Even good ones. It was considered bad luck. Sesshima

knew it was bullshit, but she would rather just leave for a while than put Keako through

unnecisary stress. SHe'd made up her mind though, she WAS going to be there for the birth.

With this promise in mind, Sesshima set out once again on her own from her month of rest

at this place. She decided to go to Mus'hai. Pay a visit to Oyogo for a day or two. It was almost

the full moon anyway.

"I wonder how he'll react when he see's me..." she mused as she strode down the road. "He'll

probably crush me withone of his hugs, then he'll blathr about how much he missed me, then

he'll make me tell him everything that happened to me since I left... And probably try to force

me to stay...." she glanced up at the sky for a moment

"But I wonder how the **villagers** will respond to my return...?"


	16. Back to Mus'hai

_"Sesshima."_

_"Look, Sesshima's back..."_

_"It's Siana's daughter..."_

_"It's the hanyou."_

_"I wonder where she's BEEN?"_

_"She's been gone 3 years you know..."_

These words and more were whispered as she walked down the streets of the village. Sesshima

kept her head held high. After all, she'd been born here, she'd been raised here, she had just as

much right to be here as any of them.

She made her way to the temple, the priestess who now lived there reguarded her for a minute.

Sesshima bowed her head. "Hello, priestess. It's an honor to meet you."

"You're the hanyou daughter of this temples former caretaker, yes?" She was an older woman. Her

hair was a lightish brown in color and she had more than a few wrinkles about her cheeks. Her

skin was tanned from hard work. Her eyes were keen, and a soft green in color.

"Yes. I'm the one that sent for you a few years ago. This temple's been in my family for over 8

you for taking such good care of it," Sesshima said, bowing politely. The priestess nodded, "Then

it is_ I_ who must thank _you_ for allowing me residence in your home for so long."

Sesshima felt relief. She'd been expecting some brief pleasantries and being told to leave. It

wasn't the first time such a thing had happened when she visited shrines or temples.

"Would you mind if I looked around?" Sesshima asked. The priestess shook her head, "By all

means, child, it's YOUR home, after all."

Sesshima steped inside. It was just as she remembered. the statue, the sacred fire, the scent

of insense that made her sensitive nose wriggle a little. It was like a welcoming embrace.

Home. It seemed to say.

Welcome home.

Sesshima clasped her hands together and said a prayer to the gods before the statue of the

buddha, then rose and almost hurriedly went to the bedrooms. There was her old room, now

empty, but she could all too well remember the nights when she and Keako would tell each

other stories huddled under the blanket, giggling to themselves, The times she'd pout

because of the draft in the wall. The less happy times when she'd cry herself to sleep from

the children tormenting her.

Her mothers room. This was where the new priestess slept, she culd see from the neatly

folded beddings and the scent of the priestess all over the room. She sighed heavily.

"Something wrong?"

"This was my mothers room..."

"Oh?"

"Her name was Siana. She was a good priestess..." Sesshima said, a knot rising in her throat as

she felt her eyes getting hot.

"And a loving mother."

Sesshmia whirled around at the voice. It was Oyogo.

"OYOGO!" Sesshima cried, running into his arms. Oyogo wrapped her in his arms tightly, nearly

crushing her.

"Oyogo...can't breath...." Sesshima gasped.

"Oops! Sorry!" he said, dropping her, "Gunbai just came to my forge and told me you had returned,

so I dropped everything and ran here as fast as possible."

"I bet you did. I wonder if your hut has burned down yet?"

Oyogo semed a bit concerned for a second but shook his head, "Nah...Oh! Sesshima, this is

Priestess Sukina," he said motioning to the priestess. Sukina nodded, "Oyogo has told me all about

your family, and yourself. I'm dreadfully sorry about your mother.

Sesshima swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head, "It's...alright..."

Oyogo picked Sesshima up again, "Oh, let me look at you...You've grown!"

"Not by much. Only a few inches."

"Well that's plenty! You're turning into such a young lady! how could you have gone away for so

long without a word? You could've been dead and I'd have never even known!"

Sesshima felt a bit guilty. Maybe she SHOULD have sent a few letters to him"

"I'm sorry, Uncle Oyogo," she said, using the the title she hadn't called him since before her mothers

death. Oyogo melted. He hugged her again, "Oh, I can't stay mad at you...I missed you..."

Sesshima hugged him back this time, "I missed you too Yogi."

Oyogo scowled at her half heartedly, "Don't call me that. You know I hate it when you call me that..."

Sesshima grinned, "I know."

Oyogo scoffed, wiping a stray tear from his cheek, huffing slightly, "You're just like your mother...

Now, let's get you reaquainted with the village, and then you have to tell me EVERYTHING that has

happened since you left."

Sesshima gave a small groan as Oyogo lead her out of the temple, "Here we go again...Keako made

me do the exact same thing when I visited her last month."

"You visited Keako and NEITHER of you bothered to even tell me?! And after all I've done for you!"

"Stop being so dramatic, **_dad_**," Sesshima said sarcastically, punching him in the shoulder.

"Ouch! Hey, nice punch you got there, when'd you get so strong?"

"When I killed you cousin Filanu for beating me with a switch."

"Oh, I- WAIT, YOU KILLED _WHO_ BECAUSE HE DID _WHAT_?!"


	17. Down The Well, & Into The Forest

It had been 3 weeks since Sesshima had arrived back at the village. It wasn't as...welcoming

as Keako's village, but it was home.

Sort of...

She was sleeping in her old room, it made her feel more comfortable to sleep in her home,

and the priestess didn't mind, which was a plus.

Sesshima was getting some drinking water as she walked over to the village well, tying her

bucket to the rope and lowering it inside The familiar wieght of the rope as the bucket filled

with water filled Sesshima with memories as she pulled it back up.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't Sesshima."

Sesshima inhaled the all-to familiar scent of Kitoi, het oft-times childhood bully. She narrowed

her eyes, drawing herself up, "What do you want, Kitoi?"

Kitoi had filled a lot, much different from the lanky 21 year old she'd seen when she'd last left

the village.

"Now is that any wayto speak to an old friend?"

"I am not your friend, and you are certainly not mine."

Kitoi gave her a small smirk, "Oh, don't be that way...I know we got into some scuffles as children,

but I was hoping we could put all of that behind us."

Sesshima looked at him warily, "I suppose..."

He walked over to her, walking around her in a circle, "You know, you've grown quite into a young

woman, Sesshima. he muttered eyeing the breasts she'd grown over the past three years. "Filling

out in all the right places..."

Sesshima narrowed her eyes "What?"

Kitoi smiled in what he hoped was a charming manner,"You've gotten quite pretty, for a hanyou..."

"What?"

"I don't suppose you're courting anyone?"

Sesshima gaped at him, "Excuse me? Arn't you married?"

"Yes. What's your point?" He asked reaching out and touching her shoulder. Sesshima slapped

his hand away, glaring, "Don't touch me!" Kitoi smirked, "Why not? It's the only chance YOU'LL

ever have at having a husband."

Sesshima raised the bucket of water and dumped the entire bucket over his head, punching him

in the gut. HARD.

"I am perfectly capable of finding my own husband without having to lower myself to being YOUR

mistress! I may be half human, but I'm also half demon, which means I outrank you in both strength

and social status, and I refuse to be treated like a lesser being HUMAN. I could kill right now with a

mere flick of my wrist. Like the pathetic insect you are!"

She picked him up and threw him down the well, splashing loudly.

"Hey! you can't do this to me, you little bitch!"

"I just did. And from this point forth, you're MY bitch!" Sesshima said, "If you ever come near me

again, I'll do your wife a favor and dis-MEMBER you."

There was silence from the well. Sesshima smirked and picked up her bucket, raising her head high,

and headed back towards the shrine. She'd get her water from the river, later.

* * *

Oyogo grasped Sesshima's hand, "Please, Sesshima, don't go, not tommorow...."

"Sorry Oyogo."

"But's only been a few weeks!"

"I know, but the village is still pretty sore about throwing Kitoi down the well. His wife on the

other hand seems to think he deserved it," she added with a smirk. It had been three days

since the incident. While they were all disgusted with Kitoi for approaching Sesshima, they

were still upset with her...For tainting their drinking water with chicken dung that his hakamas

had had on them when she'd thrown them in.

"Oh, who cares what they think? Come on, please?"

"Oyogo..." Sesshima said exasperatedly.

"Sesshima..." he whined.

Sesshima sighed, "Oyogo, I only planned to stay a month anyway. Come on, I'll be back..."

Oyogo pouted,"I doon't suppose I can talk you out of it?"

"No."

"You're so stubborn and strong minded...Just like your mother..."

Sesshima bit her lip as he said that,"Yeah..."

Oyogo put a hand on her shoulder,"Do you want to go visit her before the storm?"

"Yeah..."

"We better go now if you wanna make it back before nightfall."

"Right...Human night..." Sesshima muttered as Oyogo wrapped an arm around her shoulders

and led her into the woods.


	18. Sesshima's Pain

Sesshima looked out the window of the shrine. Her raven black hair damp from the rain's mist. Her

blue-brown eyes watching each and every drop. Her vision seemed so...weak compared to her

demon eyes, which picked up every small detail. She sighed. She rose from her sitting position and

walked over to the statue of Buddha. It had been polished earlier today by herself, and shone

even in the light of the fire. She gave a quick prayer to the gods and turned to go to bed, though

she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. She had grown accustomed to NOT going to sleep on

this night. But at least she could pretend she was asleep.

As she walked down the halls, she caught sight of herself in a polished sheild that had been given

to her grandfather long before either Seshima or Siana were born. Before he had settled in the

village. He'd banished a demon for some Lord and had been given the shield as a reward. It was

silver, with no markings. An ornament really, but valuable nonetheless.

She looked at her reflection in the shiny surface, mirror like in its sheen. Her face....

She pulled a lot of her hair and draped it over one side of her face and arranged her bangs to

cover the ghost of what was left of the moon shaped marking on her forehead in her current

form. She stood back a bit, holding her staff in a casual manner and giving the shield a tender

smile. The one her mother always gave her when she was little. There. Now the reflection really

did look just like...like...

"Mother..."

Sesshima felt her chest clench and throb at the reflection. She turned her back on the reflection.

She hated becoming human. Hated it with a passion. It was too much to bear to face the pain

she felt when she saw her reflection during those times. It just brought back all the memories

and the feeling of loss. In a fit of anger, Sesshima grabbed the shield and hurled it into the storage

room where spare blankets were kept. Sesshima slammed the door leaned against the

door, sinking to the floor. She sobbed into her knees, her shoulders shaking.

"Mother...Mother...!"

She wrapped her arms around herself tightly,trying to block out the pain. The memories...

* * *

_Sesshima braided the last of her flower bundle into a crown and placed it on her mothers head gingerly_

_Siana posed, "How do I look?" she asked._

_"As pretty as a celestial maiden," Sesshima said. Siana giggled, "Flatterer...your worse than your father..."_

000000ooooo000000

_A hissing noise filled the air, a snake reared up from the spot it had been hiding._

_Siana pushed Sesshima backwards as it struck out at the hanyou. She cried out as the fangs pierced_

_the flesh of her ankle, causing her to collapse._

_"Mother!" Sesshima cried out._

000000ooooo000000

_Sesshima paced as Oyogo boiled some herbs from the mainland which he grew behind his house in_

_a small garden. He was trying to make a potion that would counter act the venom from the snake._

_He held the mixture to the priestess's mouth_

_"Drink all of it. Every last drop," he ordered, trying to remain calm for Sesshima's sake. Panicking_

_wouldn't help the situation. Siana obeyed, drinking it all, ignoring the burning sensation in her_

_chest as she swallowed._

_"That should do it..." Oyogo said, though a bit unsure, "We'll just have to see what happens..."_

000000ooooo000000

_"Sesshima...I want you to have this..."_

_"Sesshima took it, her eyes wide and wet, "But it's yours, mother..."_

_"It's yours now...use it well...make me proud...and remember...even though I won't be able to hold_

_you, cry with you, hold your hand, or kiss your cheek to ease your fear...I love you..."_

_"I love you too..."_

_Siana smiled, "that's my g-ugh.!...uh...."_

_Her hand fell away from Sesshima's face as her eyes rolled back, her body going limp._

_"Mother?" Sesshima asked in a barely audible voice._

_Oyogo griped her by her shoulders and pulled her to his chest as realization washed over Sesshima,_

_tears spilling down his cheeks as Sesshima cried out in agony; her heart completely shattered._

* * *

Sesshima rose, wiping her eyes. She had to be strong. She HAD to be. Her mother wouldn't want

to see her like this. She forced herself to control her breathing. She retrieved the shield and

placed it back on the wall where it belonged, ignoring her reflection. She looked out the window,

they sky was beginning to lighten, the storm raging as it was. Soon she'd look like herself again.

She walked to her room to gather her belongings and get in a nap before she left. The storm

couldn't last all day. She'd have time.

She was half demon. Essentailly immortal.

She had all the time in the world.


	19. Ten Year TIme Skip Sesshima At The Inn

_**Hey guys srry the chapters a little short today, but I had finals this week**_

_**and my brain has melted.**_

_**srry...**_

_**::kills self::**_

_**will be longer next time.**_

* * *

"Mama, that girl has doggy ears!" a small child pointed as Sesshima walked past. "That's not a girl,

She's a demon..." the mother replied, pulled her child closer to the skirts of her Kimono. Sesshima

ignored her. It had been ten years since she'd visited Oyogo last. She was now, technically, about

25 years old. Physicaly, she looked about 14 years old. And, truth be told, she still FELT like a 14

year old. Oyogo had told her about demon aging, so she knew this was normal. She didn't feel

odd about it at all. It was perfectly normal for demons and half demons. And, like all demons, Human

villages tended to get nervous when she entered them. Which she was perfectly okay with. She

didn't care what they thought of her.

Sesshima walked towards the village inn, a few gold pieces from her last job killing a demon a few

villages back rattled in her coin purse as she walked over to the innkeeper.

"I'd like a room," she said politely.

The Innkeeper exchanged looks with his partner, who stood a few fet away.

"Um...what s-sort of room, y-young lady?"

Sesshima cracked her neck, "Just a single person room with a bed and a window. I also want meals.

I have gold, so money isnt an issue. However, if you want, I can banish evil spirits for you. I've had

training in the preistly ways."

The Inn keeper shook his head, "No, no. Money is fine... How many nights did you intende to stay?"

"Just tonight," Sesshima said, "What's the bill? I'll pay you half in advance."

"Well...."The mans partner said, an eager look on his face. Sesshima could practically smell his greedy

little thoughts forming on how to cheat a demon. She frowned.

"I warn youm if you cheat me, I'll have to kill you," she said, tapping her claws against the table to

draw their attention to her claws. The first innkeeper shok his head, "We wouldn't dream of it! Just

10 pieces a night."

"then I'll give you 5 now," she said, putting the money on the table, "And the rest in the morning."

"Alright then...What's your name, so that I may write itdown on my records list?"

"Yuzuki Yamamoto," she lied. She never used her real name. It was too dangerous. Besides. If you

knew the meaning of the name, it was quite accurate....

THe man nodded, "Very well. My son will show you to your room, the man said, turning to the younger

one, "Go ahead."

The younger man led Sesshima down the hall to a small room with a modest matress of cloth and

straw and a small window on the East wall.

"This is perfect, thank you."

"I'll have my sister come get you at supper time," he said, scurrying off as quickly as he could without

seeming rude.

Sesshima removed her travel bag and layed down on the sleeping mat. It wasn't the softest thing

she'd ever slept on, but compared to the ground, it was a blessing.

"Ah...nothing like a long day of walking to make one want to sleep..." she said, yawning. She'd take

a quick nap and then she'd go eat. She hoped they had Rice balls. She liked Rice balls.

Or maybe some sushi.

Or Fruit slices

Or honey comb...

Or roast boar...

Or venison...

Or stew...

or pork and rice....

or-

**_gglrrggggg....._**

Damn it all! She'd made herself even hungrier than she already was!

"Great...now I'm gonna have to wait until dinner on a pushy stomach," she pouted, "I'm never gonna

get to sleep now... Ugh...me and my big hungry mouth."

**_gglrrggggg.._**

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

BTW, info on Sesshima's fake name

**Yuzuki** ~~**"gentleness, superiority" and _月 (zuki)_ "moon".**

**Yamamoto~~****Means "base of the mountain" from _yama_, meaning "mountain", and _moto_, meaning "base, origin".**


	20. Dinner and Dreams

" Yuzuki?" came a voice from the door what seemed like hours later to the hanyou who was

trying, unsuccessfully, to calm her stomach through meditation. She looked up, "Yes?"

"Dinner is ready..." the ten year old said.

"_Oh, thank the gods_,"she thought to herself as she stood,"Thank you. If I may ask, what's

being served?"

"Pork and Dumplings."

"Mmm, sounds good..."Sesshima said standing and following the girl. The girl nodded, "Mama

made it. It's really yummy."

"I'll bet it is."

Sesshima entered the dining room where a handful of other guests, travelers mostly, sat

with their trays of food. The innkeeper sat nearby, talking to the other guests. Sesshima

sat on a seating pillow nearby, making herself girl from earlier walked in with her tray

and set it in front of her, "Here's your food, Ms. Yuzuki" she said. Sesshima nodded, tussling

her hair, "Thanks, kid."

The girl smiled at the approval and skipped over to her father, sitting beside him. Sesshima

fug into her food hungrily, her chop sticks a blur as she speared the dumplings and popped

them into her mouth.

"Mmm! Oh, these are delicious!" she said, wiping her mouth with a piece of cloth to wipe

away any sauce stains before turning her attention to the meat. It was well-cooked, just

how she liked it. Even if she was half demon, when it came to her food, she prefered her

meat to be fully cooked. She'd had raw meat once before when she'd taken shelter from

a storm and no firewood was available to her, and she had not enjoyed the taste nor the

texture. In fact, it had made her stomach hurt afterwards.

The other guest's glanced over at her, watching her. Sesshima pretended not to notice. As

she stopped for adrink of water, she lanced over at them, "Nice to meet you all, my name

is Yuzuki."

"Um, nice to meet you," one of the women said. Sesshima nodded, "So, how long have you

been here?"

"About two days," she siad, "My husband is a traveling musician."

"What does he play?"

"The Biwa."

"Oh, really? Is he successful?"

"We make enough. I sing and he plays. Sometimes he sings as well, depending on the song."

"Any children?"

"Two. On the way, she said, rubbing her stomach, "They kick something awful."

"Babies usualy do," another woman said, nodding, "I remember when I was carrying my

Ganiiku he nearly knocked the breath out of me a few times."

Sesshima was glad the conversations had started again. She hated akward silences, especially

if it involved her, it was annoying and made her uncomfortable.

000000ooooo000000

After her meal, Sesshima headed back to her room and curled up on the mat, the combination

of full stomach and warm bed putting her at ease.

"Mmm...Not such a bad evening," she mused as she settled herself, finding a comfortable

position. "Nice food, mostly friendly humans...The bed's a little hard, but it's better than the

ground I guess."

She stared up at the ceiling for a while, watching a small spider spin a web. Her eyes grew

heavy as the creature spun and dodged and weaved the silken thread together. They closed

slowly, enveloping her in blackness as a dream began to take form.

* * *

_She was in a dark bamboo forest. something was there in the shadows, just out of sight. She saw_

_a flash of __Blue and green. The rustle of clothing. Glitering eyes pierced through the darkness. __A soft,_

_soothing, yet terrifying __voice called to her _

_"hanyou..."_

_"Who's there?" she demanded, her voice unheard._

_The eyes glinted and disapeared. The scent of forest and snakes and dormant yokai filled her nose. _

_She tried __to follow the smell, but found she could not move._

_"Stop!" she called silently, "WHO ARE YOU?"_

_A hold laughter surrounded her and she felt herself falling._

* * *

Sesshima woke up with a yell, her body covered in a cold sweat, panting. Her heart beating

erracticaly in the cage of her ribs.

What the hell was that?

Sesshima shook her head, trying to calm herself.

_'It was just a bad dream, Sesshima'_ she told herself, _'Just forget about it! Dreams can't hurt _

_you_'

Sesshima took a few deep, cleansing breaths and went to the window, letting the cool air

blow against her face, chilling away the hot flush that seemed to cover her entire body.

_'Just gotta forget about it...'_ she said, _'Just think happy thoughts... and go back to sleep_.'

Sesshima decided to take her advice and thouht back to her recent visit to Keako and

Isaca's village. Keako's children, all 6 of them, varrying in ages, running over to her, calling

he auntie Sesshima. Pulling on her ears, playing games.

happy...

happy...

happy...

Sesshima's nerves eventualy calmed enough that she could fall asleep again. She was

begining to forget the nightmare anyway. She curled back up in the bed and let herself

fall asleep once more.


	21. Interigation

In the morning, after breakfast, Sesshima paid the inn keeper the rest of his money and

was on her way.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else I can do for you?" he asked, "Pack you a lunch

maybe?" "That's kind of you, but I'll manage," she said, giving him a polite bow. He bowed

back, "It certainly was interesting having a demon for a guest. I don't think my son was

very keen on your presence here, though."

Sesshima waved it away, "The negative oppinion of some random human doesn't bother

me," she said, "But thank **you** for your hospitatilty."

"Not a problem, young lady," he said, "Good luck on your journey."

She nodded and waved briefly as she walked off, making sure her carrying bag was secure

around her neck and shoulders.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima wiggled her ears in the sun's warm rays as it climbed higher in the sky. She

closed her eyes, smiling as she walked, " Ah! Nothing better than a warm summer day

with the sun shining down on you to make you feel at peace with the universe..."

"You there! Demon!"

Sesshima's eyes snapped open, a band of traveling priests stood in front of her. They

did not look happy. Sesshima could feel the hairs on the back of her neck raise, her youki

flaring at the sight of the holy men. Sesshima was tempted to run, as this wasn't the

first time she'd had a run in with demon-slaying priests. She checked her nerves and

stood her ground

"Yes? May I help you?"

The head priest approached her. Sesshima felt her demonic aura draw back from the

presence of such strong spiritual energy. "Demon, what is your purpose here?"

Sesshima straitened her traveling bag, " The roads are free for all travelers arn't they?"

she asked, a bit cheekily. The priest narrowed his eyes, " That is true, but not every

traveler is as harmless as he or SHE appears to be."

"Yes, I know." Sesshima reached into her kimono sleeve and pulled out a small stack of

sutra's, "That's why I always carry _these_ with me."

The priest reguarded her suspiciously as he took one and examined them, "Where did

you get these, demon?"

"I made them."

The priest opened his mouth to retort but one of the others interupted, "That staff...I

think I've seen it before..." He walked over. Sesshima tightened her grip on the staff, the

old man held up his hands, "Calm down, demon, I only wish to look at it." He held out his

hand for it. Sesshima reluctantly handed it to him, feeling dreadfully exposed without it.

The priest took a long look at it, twisting it around in his fingers, "Yes...I know this staff.

It belonged to Siana, daughter of the priest of Mus'hai, a small village in the mountains."

Sesshima nodded, quickly taking it back, "I know. She was my mother..."

The priest who had questioned her scoffed, "I don't believe it."

Sesshima glared, "I'm a half demon, priest. My mother fell in love with a dog demon who

was traveling near her village."

"Prove it," he said, crossing his arms.

Sesshima inhaled deeply, "She had black hair, blue-brown eyes, a large...chest area," she

said with a blush," she became the priestess when her father, my grandfather, died of the

coughing sickness. She was very close to a tiger demon who had come from the mainland

as a youth named Oyogo, who forged the staff I now hold. She gave it me when she died

almost 29 years ago from a snake bite which niether I nor Oyogo could heal her from..."

"My condolences" the old priest said.

The younger one snapped his head towards him, "You believe her?"

"Has she given us a reason not to?"

"She's a demon, isn't she?"

Sesshima grit her teeth, "I don't have to stand here and called a liar," she said, stepping

around him, "I have better things to do."

"You will stand here and answer my-"

Sesshima ran, ran as fast as her demonic speed could carry her, quickly losing sight of the

priests. She left the road and ran into the forests, keeping up her pace until she eventually

came to a stop pulled out her canteen and took a long gulp, wiping her mouth

"Damn priests...Those guys freak me out..." she said, shuddering. She suddenly realized

she'd left her sutra's in the hands of the one who'd questioned her.

"Oh, damn it all!" she swore, stamping her foot in a childish manner. She sighed heavily

"great...now I'm goning to have to make more. Ink and parchment isn't cheap you know!

So much for spare money..."she muttered, sighing.


	22. Delima

Sesshima crept closer and closer and closer towards her quary. She'd been tailing this

deer for almost an hour. Her human night was tonight , she wanted have food readily

available so she wouldn't have to go hunting and leave the safety of the cave she'd

picked out for herself to hide in. She'd given up on keeping sutra's readily available due

to the expense. Besides, her demon powers were strong enough to fight off most

enemies. And the ones she couldn't, she just ran and hid from.

Sesshima flexed her claws, she poised herself

_'Wait for it...wait for it...' _she thought to herself. The deer lowered it's head to graze on

some grass nearby. Sesshima pounced, leaping on the deer, burying her claws deep into

it's sides. The deer bucked and struggled, but it was no match for Sesshima's strength.

Sesshima used her Savage strike to quickly sever it's jugular and windpipe, then jumped

away to avoid the blood. After some last minute flailing of the legs and a painful arch to

it's spine, the deer fell limp to the ground, blood seeping from the wound as the heart

stopped it's pumping. Sesshima scurried back over to her kill, glancing up in the sky. The

sun was at it's peak in the sky.

"Good, I still have plenty of time," She said rolling up her sleeves and grabbing it by its

ruined rack, "I'll have to clean it AWAY from the cave."

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima scrubbed the meat, washing away the blood and the hair. She'd thrown the

head and innards into a pile a hundred yards away, to distract the demons from the rest

of her kill. Not to mention herself. The rest of the meat was in mostly one piece, she'd kept

it as intact as possible to cut down and the time it would take to carry it all to the cave in

pieces.

She wiped her brow, "That ought to do it..." she said, lifting it up, "I think I'll slow roast it...

that ought to give me something to do to kill time."

* * *

Sesshima turned the handle on the spit she'd made as she roasted the deer, humming to

herself. Suddenly, she stopped, hearing some footsteps just outside the cave

"I'm telling you, Guuna, It was huge! I thought I was eaten for sure...Those boar demons,

Whoo! They are MEAN!"

" I know what you mean. I havn't been able to catch any food for four days because they-"

The voice paused sniffing, " Do you smell that, Kenmu?"

"Yeah, smells like roasting meat..."

"It's coming from inside the cave."

Sesshima swore under her breath. She saw the silhouettes of two demons approaching

from the light of her fire. She grabbed her staff, just in case. She sat poised, ready for

attack. She was suprised when she saw two demon children enter the cave. One of them

gasped "A human!"

"She's got a stick!"

Sesshima lowered her staff, " Don't be afriad. I won't hurt you, little ones."

They exchanged looks, doubtful. Sesshima broke off two sections of meat, "Here. You look

hungry."

Whatever doubts they had about whether or not they could trust her disapeared once

she offered them the food. the younger of the two scurried right over and ploped down

beside her, taking the meat, "Thank you, ma'am!"

Sesshima smiled as the other soon joined them, taking the food she'd offered, "Thank you

for the food..."

"No problem," Sesshima said, "I know what it's like to be bullied by people bigger than

you." She took her own share of the meat, "So you say there's boar demons around here?"

"Yeah. Big ones with sharp teeth!"

"And big tusks!"

"They come through here every few years and eat up all the food. They bully everybody

here and take their food if they have it."

"I hate them!" Kentu said.

Sesshima hmphed, "They sound like real assholes to me. Once day breaks I'll take care

of them."

"But you're just a human. They'd eat you."

Sesshima smirked, "You kids don't know everything...There's more to me than what you

see... I can take on any demon. I hate bullies..."

Guuna and Kenmu exchanged looks. Sesshima just smiled to herself, "Eat up and go to

sleep. in the morning I'll take you to your parents and I'll see what I can do about your

boar problem."

"Why are you helping us?" Guuna asked.

"Like I siad. I know what it's like to be bullied," Sesshima said, "Get some sleep. I won't

be able to get to sleep anyway. I never sleep during the full moon."

"Why?"

"That's my secret..." Sesshima said winking.


	23. Encounter with the Boar Yokai's

Guuna and Kenmu awoke with shared yawns as they roused themselves from sleep.

Kenmu stretched, scratching the bases of his forehead horns. Guuna rubbed his blurry

eyes as something white came into his field of vision.

"Did you kids sleep well?"

"Yes..." said, his eyes focusing on the golden eyed dog hanyou looking down at them.

He jumped, suprised. Sesshima raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Y-you were human last night..." he said. Sesshima winked, "I told you there was more

to me than what you saw."

Kenmu suddenly grinned, "Oh! I get it! You're a half-demon! And sometimes you have to

turn human right?"

"Oh right! Papa told us about half-demons once," Guuna said, snapping his fingers

Sesshima nodded, "That's the gist of it. So, you two ready to go home?"

Guuna stood, helping Kenmu to his feet, "Yes, Ms. Hanyou."

"What if we run into the Boar Demons?" Kenmu asked. Sesshima twirled her staff absent-

mindedly, "Then I'll deal with them. Come on."

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima, with the brothers leading her through the forest, looked around, sniffing. It

reeked of Boar, she was suprised she hadn't noticed earlier.

"Are we getting close?"Sesshima asked.

"We're almost there," Gunna replied, his face brightening. Kenmu nodded, "Uh-huh. I

recognize that rock pile," he said pointing to a pile of rubble that was once long ago a

shrine of some sort that had been forgotten.

Sesshim sniffed the air again, her nose quivering. The scent of Boar was thicker here.

She smelled blood. Sesshima halted, "Kids, get behind me."

"What is it?" Guuna asked.

"Just do as I say!" Sesshima said, taking the lead, she headed towards the smell, her

eyes narrowing. The scent grewstronger as she emerged from behind a wall of vines

that hung in her way. She gasped.

Boar Demons, 12 strong by her count, sat haphazardly around a bloody pile of what

looked like the bodies of animals of some sort. Claws tearing into flesh, bones cracking,

the sounds ofgrunts and slurping filling the air, Sesshima gave a disgusted grunt.

Guuna and Kenmu gasped "The Boars!"

At the sound of his voice, the boars tuned in thier direction. One of them licked some

blood dripping from it's lips with a sickening slurp, "Well, well, what have we here?

More breakfast?"

Another gave out a snorting laugh, "Smells like a dog and what's left of the pathetic

fools we finished off last night." As if to emphasize his point, He pulled what looked

like a mans haroi and a womans Kimono out of his tunic and flung the dirty, torn cloth

at them. Guuna and Kenmu gave twin shrieks as the clothes landed at Sesshimas feet.

they darted out from behind her clutching at the cloth.

"Mama!"

"Papa!"

Sesshima gasped, looking disgusted, "You bastards! How could you do something

like that?"

"The same way we killed the boars we're eatting," another boar said crunching into

the haunches of one of the boar carcasses. Sesshima made a face, "Youre eatting

boar? Isn't that kind of like cannibalism? You're boar demons after all! Then again I

suppose I shouldn't be suprised. I shouldn't expect any sort of loyalty from a bunch

of PIGS!"

The boars stopped their squeels and snorts of laughter and turned to Sesshima

"what did you call us, cat?"

"First of all I'm a DOG, second of all I called you PIGS. P-I-G-S pigs! Sweaty, stinky,

dirty-rotten pigs!"

The boar demons jumped to their feet, letting out squeels of rage. The leader snorted

"Get her!" Sesshima snatched up Guuna and Kenmu, who were sobbing over the

clothes of their parents, "Hold on tight, kids!"

She swiped at one of the boars as they swung a sword over her head, missing her

by inches.

"**Savage Strike!"**

The well aimed slash cut open her attackers stomach, spilling his internal organs on

the ground. She used the distraction to put some distance between her and the yokai,

though the added wieght of the children hindered her balace a bit, slowing her from

her normal break-neck pace. She coud hear the Boar demons pursuing her behind,

Guuna looked over her shoulder and whimpered, "They're gaining on us!" Sesshima

grit her teeth and pushed herself to go faster. A cliff loomed up before her. Sesshima

let out a yell as she jumped up onto a low hanging ledge and scrambled for footholds,

digging her claws into the and Kenmu clutched to her as if their lives depended on it,

which they did. The boar demons clawed for her feet, Sesshima let out a scream as

she felt 5 razor-sharp claws sink into her calf.

She kicked at the hand, freeing herself and clawed her way up the cliff, blood streaking

down her leg in red rivers. Guuna and Kenmu scrabbled onver the edge and pulled

her up, her fingertips bloody and her claws ruined. Three of them were completely

torn out. Sesshima panted, gritting her teeth as she glanced downwards. Thankfully

for her, Boar demons were strong, vengeful and greedy, but not very smart or good

at sticking to plans for the long term. After a few minutes, they lumbered away,

grumbling and growling. One of them made a rude gesture at Sesshima as they

disapeared back into the forest.

The gashes in her leg were already healing, So Sesshima did little more than pour

water from her canteen onto the wounds, cleaning them. She turned to the children,

who were pale and in shock. Making sure they were uninjured, Sesshima pulled them

close and embraced them. Guuna reached for Sesshima's hands, "Ms. Hanyou, your

hands..."

"Are you okay?" Kenmu asked.

"I'm fine," Sesshima assured them."

'But your claws are all broken and some of them are torn out!"

"They'll grow back in a few hours, this isn't the first time I've lost a claw or two..."

Sesshima said stading, favoring her injured leg, "Come on, let's go."

"Where are we going?" Guuna asked, holding his brothers hand tightly as they began

following her.

Sesshima licked her dry lips, "first we're gonna find a hot spring and get cleaned up,

then I'm gonna take you to some friends of mine."

"Who?" they asked in unison.

"Some butterfly demons. It'll be a three days journey, but you boys can do it. They're

very nice, and very smart. You'll be safe there. No boar demons at all. Or humans.

They live in a giant tree and have very good food. I'll tell you all about them once we

find somewhere to bathe."


	24. Return to the Butterfly Demons

_**Hi guys, sorry for the late update, I've recently been attacked by two bulldogs **_

_**and my wrist was severly injured. I'm having trouble typing ATM so be patiet **_

_**with me. I know I promised a longer chappie, but I'm typing one **__**handed. so, if**_

**_it's not, don' t hurt me_**

::hides behind rock::

_**Wish me luck healing!**_

* * *

Ria flitted through the field, picking brightly colored flowers, humming to herself. Her

hair was much longer now, and her wings had grown larger, her markings more

intricate.

"Ria!"

The Butterfly demoness looked up from her flowers, her wings flitting. That voice...

she spotted the white haired hanyou on the other side of the field, waving at her.

Her eyes widened, a smile forming on her lips.

"Sesshima?"

She flapped her wings, flying up and flitted over to where she stood, all four arms

extended in welcome, "My friend!" She wrapped her arms around her, kissing her

on her cheek in greetings, a butterfly custom. Sesshima hugged her in return, "Ria."

"I havn't seen you since your last visit three years ago, what brings you to this

secluded little valley?"

Sesshima turned, motioning to the demonlings beind her. Ria looked over, "Oh...

who are they?" she asked, landing, retracting her wings, her antenei twitching slightly.

Sesshima motioned the boys forward " This is Guuna and Kenmu. Their parents were

recently killed and eate by boar demons."

Rai gave a shudder, "Oh dear, the poor things! I've heard of boar demons, ugh! Such

horrible creatures! But why did you bring them here?"

"Well, I was hoping your mother..." Sesshima started, but Ria nodded, holding up one

set of arm to silence her while using the other to grasp her hands, "Say no more. Of

course we'll take them in. We'd never turn away such young children in need..."

"Thank you, Ria," Sesshima said with a grateful smile. Ria shook her head, "No problem."

She turned to the boys, "Please, come with me, little ones. We'll take you to the colony."

"The colony?" Guuna asked.

"What's that?" Kenmu finished, raising a hand to his chin. Sesshima took their hands,

" It's the Butterfly Demon's village. It's in a giant tree."

"A giant tree?"

"Wow..."

Ria giggled "Sesshima, won't you come too? You can help them settle in and spend

the night. I'll bet you could use a home cooked meal. Oh, do they eat meat?" she

asked, " You know we butterfly demons are vegetarians."

Sesshima opened her mouth but Guuna piped up,"Not anymore..." he said.

"We'll never eat meat again..." Kenmu added, "Not after wht happened to out parents..."

"Except fish," Guuna added.

Ria nodded, smiling sadly at the boys, "Poor dears..." she said as she and Sesshima

began leading them away from the flowers.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima tucked the boys into their new bed, covering them with the blankets made

from the silk Ria's mother Bosei had made. Both of them were stuffed with the Oh-so

delicious food she and Ria had prepared for dinner. Sesshima waited until both boys

were asleep before joining her friend in the main chambers.

Ria's father, Natoto, stood beside his wife "It's a shame to boys that young orphaned

in such a cruel manner."

"Thank you for agreeing to take them in, I know you have a large household as it is,

but-" "Oh, it's not a problem," Bosei said, "We're butterflies,we always have large

families. Besides, I'm expecting soon, so they'll have lots of playmates before long"

she said, smiling fondly at the eggsack laying in a cradle in the corner of the room,

Where Ria was currently organizing the flowers she placed around it, humming a

lullaby to her soon-to-be-hatched siblings in butterfly nodded, "Well,

thank you anyway. The food was delicious."

"It's always a pleasure to have you. Our sons give you their greetings."

"It's hard to believe that ALL of them got married since my last visit!"Sesshima said

with a grin.

"That's the power of the mating season," Natoto said with a smirk. Bosei slapped his

shoulder playfully, "Oh, hush, you overgrown insect, you..."

Ria rolled her eyes, going over to Sesshima, "ignore papa Sesshima. Come, let's go bathe

and talk a bit before bed."

"Okay."

Sesshima stretched, her bones cracking, "A nice bath'll do me good. I stink like a sweaty

old human male after three days of travel..."


	25. Frewells and Fantasies

Sesshima eased her body into the warm water, sighing as her muscles relaxed. Ria was

already inside, completely relaxed, one set of hands washing her body while the other

set cleaned her hair and antenae, "I can't wait until mama's eggs hatch," she said with a

happy sigh, "It'll be nice to be the BIG sister for a change."

"I'm jealous. At least you HAVE siblings," Sesshima said, "I'm an only child. As far as I

know, anyway..."

Ria shrugged, "Oh, I couldn't imagine being an only child, it'd be too lonely. Luckily, Butterfly

demons don't have that problem."

Sesshima nodded, "I can tell. So, what do you think they'll be, boys or girls?"

"Oh, I hope there's at least one or two girls!" Ria said enthusiastically, "I've always wanted

a sister..."

Sesshimadunked her head under the water, scrubbing her scalp. As she resurfaced, Ria

handed her a vial of scented oil, "Here. It's from the flowers mother and I gathered a few

days ago. It'll make your hair nice and shiney and it'll smell good for hours."

"Thanks," Sesshima said pouring a smallamount onto her hand and running it through her

hair, sniffing it, "Mmm, smells like violets..."

"Mmhmm."

* * *

_**The next day...**_

* * *

Sesshima waved goodbye to the butterfly demons and their new adopted sons. The boys

waved goodbye to her sadly.

"Bye Sesshima!"

"Thank you for saving us!"

"We'll never forget you!"

Sesshima laughed, "I'll be comming back to visit eventualy. Bye!"

"Bye Sesshima!" Ria called, "Pleasant travels!"

"Fly wisely!" Sesshima called back, remembering a butterfly saying she'd once told her.

She tightened her traveling cloth around her shoulders and continued on her way, a

gentle breeze rustling her hair.

000000ooooo000000

"Well, that was an exciting little adventure..."Sesshima said to herself "I've rescued some

kids, got them to a safe, boar-free place, and next time I come back Ria's siblings will

have hatched and I'll get to meet all the little babies," she said with a smile. She closed

her eyes, "I wonder if I'll ever have babies some day..." she mused aloud, "Maybe I'll

meet a nice demon who isn't predjudiced against humans...or maybe an fellow half

demon...I'm sure as hell not marrying a mortal, I'd be scorned and so would my kids."

Sesshima flicked her ear as a fly landed on it, tickling it.

"If I do get married and have children, I hope I have a son," she said, "a strong young

boy with a kind heart and a strong will. And maybe a girl or two as well!"

She pictured herself, slightly older, with a baby on her back in a carrier as a young boy

laughed, running towards a smiling man, obviously his father, jumping into his arms.

"Oh, to be blessed with such a future! It would be a dream come true..." she sighed

happily to herself.

So sucked into her little fantasy was Sesshima that she didn't even notice she was

being followed until she heard the sound of someone tripping over their own feet. She

turned around, taking a battle stance with her staff, "Who goes there?" She looked

at the ground, hearing a groan. It was a Tanuki. A racoon dog. Sesshima put her

hands on her hips, annoyed, "What do you want, racoon dog, trying to rob me? If that's

the case..."

The tanuki quickly leapt to his feet, "NO! no no no no! I'm no thief!"

"Then why are you following me?" She asked, scowling.

The Tanuki shifted uncomfortably, "Well, I...er...um..."

"Yes?" Sesshima asked, tapping her foot expectantly.

"I...uh...Okay okay, I WAS going to rob you! Please don't kill me, us Tanuki have to make

a living too you know!"

Sesshima gave him a sour look, "Why don't you go rob someone who won't kill you? Like

a human or something. I'm in too good of a mood just now to be bothered with getting

robbed so go away or I'll eat you."

"Eat me?"

"Yeah, " Sesshima said, "I bet you'd taste good roasted on an open fire with herbs and

rice" she added, licking her lips, "I'm getting hungry just thinking about it."

"Gah! Please spare my life miss demon, I swear I'll do anything you want! I'm not tastey

at all, I have three children at home! Tachi, Hatchi and-"

"I don't care," she said, "Go from my sight, racoon dog! And If I ever hear of a racoon

dog in this area stealing again, I'll come back and deal with you."

"No, never again, I promise!" The Tanuki cried as he made great haste as he ran away.

Sesshima giggled to herself. She wouldn't really have eaten him. She was just ensuring

he didn't go mucking about in something like stealing. Bandits were bad enough without

having shape shifting powers.

"Now...back to my day dreams..." she said as she continued her journey, once again sinking

into her fantasy.


	26. Rough Times and Rude Innkeepers

**_Hey, sorry it took forever to update. been having a bad week. first my comp got_**

**_a virus for THREE days, then I had to clean the house for my sister, who is visiting._**

**_I'll try to update more regularly_**

* * *

"And then I said, that's no demon, that's my wife!"

The men in the room laughed, smoking their pipes and drinking bowl after bowl of sake

as it was poured to them. Sesshima sat, uncomfortable in the corner of the room. This

had to be the noisiest Inn she'd ever stayed at. She sipped her tea quietly. "It's just

for the night..." she reminded herself.

One of the serving girls walked over to her, "Can I bring you anything?"

"Do you have any venison left?"

"I'm sorry, we're all out..."she said, nodding in the direction of the soldiers with a some-

what disgusted look on her face. Sesshima sighed, " Then no. I'm perfectly fine."

"We have some pork, if you'd like."

"No, I've been eating boar for three days now, I'd rather go hungry" Sesshima declared,

rising. One of the soldiers hooted as she passed, "Look at that pretty little maiden,

boys!"

"Whoo!"

"Is she the dancer we ordered?" one of them asked.

"No, I'm not," Sesshima said cooly, her voice flat, "I'm a guest at this Inn, just like you,

and I'm going to bed if you don't mind."

"You got a husband, demon girl?" One of the soldiers asked, leering in her direction.

Sesshima glared at him, her eyes tinting red, "No. And _if_ I **were** looking, I wouldn't pick

some mere, smelly, OLD mortal like you."

the other soldiers 'oohed' at the quip. Sesshima turned and strode down the hall, her

head held high. Once inside her room, she shut the door, but the voices of the

soldiers could still be heard. She sighed. She hated soldiers. So unruly... and rude.

And smelly.

Sesshima shook her head. she went to the window and climbed out, effortlessly

jumping up onto the roof. She yawned, stretching. She walked in a circle in a very

dog-like manner before stretching out and laying on her side, her arms under her

head as she drifted off.

000000ooooo000000

The next morning, Sesshima woke to the sensation of the sun shining on her face.

A soft breeze tickling her ears. She stood and stretched, yawning. Rubbing her eyes,

she jumped down, climbing back into her room just as the door opened. The Innkeeper

stood in the doorway, a frown on his face, "I trust you slept well?"

Sesshima cracked her neck, "I slept on the roof. Those damn soldiers were stinking

up the place with their sake and their smoking. Not to mention they were all sweaty

from their armour."

"The Inn was not designed for accomidating the needs of demons."

"Well that's understating it," Sesshima said running a comb through her hair, "I didn't

even get a decent meal last night." She grabbed her travel cloth and secured it around

her soldiers, "I found this Inn to be sub-par at best. I wouldn't hold my breath about

holding my custom again any time soon."

"You'll forgive me if I say I'm not upset to hear that."

"Say what you want, human," she said uncaringly, "I don't care what about the opinions

of some Innkeeper."

And with that, she swept out of the room, tossing a coin behind her as she continued on

her way.

* * *

Sesshima growled, looking down at the demons stalking around the base of the tree

she was sitting in.

"Come down, half demon!"

"Join us for dinner!"

Sesshima stuck her tongue out at them, "damnit...I know I shouldn't have chased that

rabbit..." she muttered to herself.

The demons below laughed. Sesshimadug her claws in tighter as one of them pushed

against the tree, causing it to shake. Sesshima raised her staff, ready to dispatch the

troublesome pests. One of them sniffed the air, "Hey, do you smell that?" he asked,

lookng a a bit shaken.

the other demon paused in his shaking to give a quick sniff. He stifffened, "Whoa. So

much demonic power! I'm out of here!"

The demons abandoned their pursuit of making a meal out of Sesshima, scurrying off

into the woods. Sesshima's ear flicked back and forth; she raised an eyebrow, "What

are they talking abou-"

Her nose quivered as she suddenly caught the scent of a demon.

A Powerful demon...

A VERY powerful demon. And it was coming closer.

Sesshima didn't wait to see who her accidental savior was. She scrambled out of the

tree and high tailed it in the opposite direction as quickly as possible, disapearing as

a figure in white and red entered the clearing, silver hair glinting in the sunlight.


	27. Contemplation & Conversations

"And that's how we found out Abii was pregnant," Keako said laughing. Sesshima

giggled, "She must've DIED from embarassment!"

"Oh, she was pouty about the whole thing for days. But I'm so pleased. I get to

be a grandmother! Isn't that wonderful?"

Grandmother.

Sesshima sighed.

Keako looked over at her, "Something wrong Sesshima?" Sesshima looked over at

her friend. She'd come to visit a few days ago. It had been almost a year since

she'd last seen her. Keako was thirty nine. Sesshima hadn't really noticed how much

Keako had aged. But now... she noticed all too keenly the wrinkles just starting to

form on her hands and the corners of her eyes. It served to remind her that as a

half demon, she'd live for centuries unless she was killed. She'd stay youthful and

vitalized.

But Keako, as a mortal, was already slowly begining to show the ravages of time.

in another 30..40..50 years? That's all she had left. He eldest daughter was already

married and pregnant, she'd be a grandmother soon.

"It's nothing."

Keako wraped an arm around her, "You know Sesshima, you can tell me anything.

I'm your best friend."

Sesshima smiled at her sadly. Keako squeezed her shoulder, "It's because I'm

getting old, isn't it?"

"How did you-"

Keako held up her hand. The self inflicted scar she'd recieved from touching

Sesshima's hand while she'd been using her savage strike still there, forever in the

shape of Sesshima's own hand. The literal mark of their friendship. "Do you have to

ask?" Sesshima smiled a little, "Nothing gets past you, Keako."

"Don't feel bad, Sesshima. Humans are suppose to age differently than demons.

Our lives are just shorter. You'll age too, it'll just take a lot longer."

"Keako...It's not the aging that worries me."

Keako hmm'd. she pulled Sesshima into a hug, "That's not going to happen for a

long time. I'm too stubborn to just drop dead. I'll stay alive as long as I possibly

can."

"Well, you better, Sesshima said, laughing a bit," I forbid you to die until I'm a

least 100 years old."

Keako grinned,"I'll do my best."

"Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart" she swore.

Sesshima wrapped her arms around her. Isaca walked up. Their youngest sons

trailing behind him. Being twins, they were both around fifteen years old. Keako

and Isaca, in total, had had 10 children together. Quite an accomplishment.

"Hello Sesshima, are you two faring alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine. We were just talking," Keako said standing and placing a kiss

on her husbands cheek. "So, where're you three heading off to?"

"Hunting."

"You wanna come along, Auntie Sesshima?"

Sesshimas shook her head, "No. I wouldn't wanna humilate you. You know,

because you're weak helpless mortals and I'm a big strong demon." She said

jokingly.

"HALF demon" one of the twins said, rolling their eyes. And you're not much

older than us."

"Maybe in demon terms, but in human years I'm old enough to be your mother.

I'm only a fortnight younger than she is," Sesshima reminded them. I think I'll

stay here and help Keako prepare potions for the village. I learned a combination

of herbs from Oyogo that helps with spider bites."

"Ooh, demon medicine. The villagers will LOVE that..." Isaca said. Keako poked

his nose, "That's why we're not going to tell them it's demon medicine. What

they don't know won't hurt them."

"That's what you said about Sesshima's rabbit stew, and everyone got the runs."

"How was I suppose to know humans couldn't eat spotted mushrooms?"

Sesshima asked, rolling her eyes, they tasted fine to me."

"Admit it, aunt Sesshima, you were trying to kill us!" the boys said, pointing at her

in playful accusation.

Sesshima grinned, "Yup. And then I'll devour you all to strengthen my demonic

powers so I can terrorize the country side and become a most feared and hated

spectre of pure evil."

Keako and Isaca laughed heartily. Isaca clapped Sesshima on the back, "I remeber

back when I use to think that you actualy wanted to do that. Boy was I stupid back

then. Hey, did I ever tell you boys how Sesshima saved my life from a Tiger demon?"

"Yes, father."

"A hundred times."

"Well, you're going to hear it again," he said, as they walked into the forest, "You

see, I had gotten up to use the village outhouses..."

Sesshima and Keako shook their heads. Keako turned to her, "Now, what was

that potion again?"

"Come on, take me to your herb garden, I'll show you how Oyogo made it."


	28. Honeydew and Gossip

_**Hi. for those of you who were wondering there was a time skip in the last **_

_**chapter, so **__**don't get confused or anything, lol.**_

_**onto the next chapter!**_

* * *

Sesshima stared out the window of the guest hut. It was her full moon night.

As usual, she couldn't sleep. She never had beeen fond of her human night, at

first, when Siana had died, it had been because she so resembled her mother

in her human form. Now it was a hinderance. No powers, No demonic aura, no

defense against predators.

She sighed.

"Gods I'm so bored..." she sighed, "I can't wake Keako...Nobody else is awake

this late at night...I can't patrol the boarders in this state without being at risk

from demons.

She groaned again, flopping back on her bed mat. "What am I suppose to do?

Meditate? I do that enough as it is!"

She once again sat up and looked out the window. A dog wandered the streets,

sniffing rubbish piles for scraps of food. Having nothing else to do, Sesshima let

out a soft, quiet whistle. The dog lifted it's head, looking in her direction. Sesshima

snapped her fingers, "Come here dog..." she said gently, "Come here..."

The animal trotted only so close as it dared. As a stray he was far too use to having

things thrown at it for mere amusment to fully trust anyone.

Sesshima reached into her cloth nd pulled out a strip of dried pork Sesshima had

made a few days prior. She exited the hut, sitting on the steps. She tossed the

meat in the animals direction. The stray dove on the meat as it's scent wafted in

his direction. Sesshima smiled and held out another peice, "Come on boy, I've got

lot's more."

Tempted by the smell of the meat, the dog disobeyed his instincts and slunk over

to her, whining for more food. Sesshima layed a pile of the meat on her lap and

gave them over to the dog one at the time, so it wouldn't choke itself from eating

too fast. Once the dogs hunger had been sated, he lapped at the water Sesshima

gave him from her water bucket, gratefully licking her hands and cheek. Sesshima

giggled and pulled his head into her lap, running her hand through his fur. It was

thick, and yellowish brown.

"Hmm...I'll call you Honeydew," she said scratching his ears. He jiggled his foot at

the sensation, letting out a pleased growling noise. Sesshima resumed petting

him after a moment. "Maybe this won't be so boring after all..." she muttered as

Honeydew nuzzled his head into her lap, his tail wagging.

* * *

Sesshima didn'tknow she'd fallen asleep until she felt a warm, wet tongue lapping

at her cheek. She sat up, running her claws through her now silver hair.

"Morning Honeydew..." she said reaching over and patting his head. He barked,

licking at her hand.

"So I take it you're not afraid of yokai? must be cause I'm a dog. Oh, well."

"Sesshima!"

Sesshima perked her ears up as her friend approached, standing and stretching.

"Morning Keako," she said going over to the doorway.

"How'd you fare?"

"Fine. Oh! Guess what I found last night?" she said, stepping aside and motioning

to Honeydew. Keako's eyes widened, "Where did-"

"Isn't he cute? He was sniffing around the trash last night so I gave him some

meat. He's so friendly. And doesn't seem to care that I'm yokai. I named him

Honeydew."

Keako looked at the dog closely, "Hmm...I guess he is kinda cute. You gonna keep

him?"

"Might as well. I don't have anyone else to travel with, and I'm leaving tomarrow."

Keako sighed and shook her head, "Sesshima, don't you ever think of just staying

in one place for more than a fortnight? You should pick a good place and settle.

What about those butterfly demons you told me about?"

"they're vegetarians...I like meat too much."

"Well what about here?"

"your villagers keeo trying to touch my ears, and that guy with the one eyebrow

think's that thing with the mushroom soup ws on purpose."

"Ju'li? Oh, he hates everybody. Well, what about our old village?"

"The villagers there still don't trust me. oh, by the way, you know that old bully

who use to beat us up?"

" The one you threw down the well?" she smirked, "Yeah."

"I passed through Mus'hai not too long ago. He has NOT aged well. Plus, he's

gotten SOOO fat. And not good fat, like a jolly monk or an elder woman."

"You're kidding..."

"Nope."

"Wow."

"Serves him right, I say. Ignorant, stupid, perverted old human."

"I agree" Keako nodded, "except for the human part."

"Right. I almost forgot," Sesshima said shrugging.

Kekao laughed, "I'll take that as a compliment."


	29. Ultra Mini Chapter: Food and Travel

Sesshima growled playfully and lunged at Honeydew, who barked, wagging his tail

as he leapt at Sesshima, licking her face. Sesshima laughed as she allowed the animal

to knock her onto her back, "Good boy Honeydew," she said scratching his ears,

"You're a good boy, arn't you? Yes, you are!"

Honeydew let out a happy whine, jiggling his foot. He was lapping up every drop of

the affection she was metting out. After all, he was more use to people throwing

things at him than giving him attention.

Sesshima patted his head and stood, stretching "Alright boy, time for me to hunt. You

stay here."

Sesshima turned and began walking away. Honeydew stood and followed, trotting

along beside her. Sesshima notice and stopped, "No, stay. Don't follow me, I'll be

right back. I just have to catch some food."

She once again started off, but heard him continuing to follow. She stopped again

"No, Honeydew. Stay" she said firmly, "Sit."

The dog sat. Sesshima held put the palm of her hand, "Stay."

Honeydew whined as Sesshima walked off. Sesshima sighed, "Ill be right back, I

promise." She dashed off into the woods, eager to catch a rabbit to two. Or maybe

a boar.

* * *

Sesshima roasted the shank of boar she had picked for herself as Honeydew happily

gobbled down the chunkc of raw flesh Sesshima had laid before him. The rest had

been cut into strips for drying so she wouldn't have to hunt for at least a day or two.

Aftr Honeydew had finished scrapping every last bit of meat from it's bone, he

proceeded to chew on said bone in a contented way.

Sesshima raised an eyebrow, "Why do dogs chew on bones anyway?" she asked

herself aloud "To get the marrow?"

She shrugged and finished her meat, soon digging her fangs into the juicy, savory

flesh.

"Mmm...not bad if I do say so myself...the mushrooms give it an extra zing...Hey,

Honeydew, where do you think we should go once the meat finishes drying? West?

East? South? havn't been south before, could be fun."

Honeydew just barked once and continued knawing on his bone. Sesshima shrugged

"South it is then."

She took another bite of ther meat, licking her lips "Mmm...butterfly demons are nuts,

meat is awesome..."

* * *

_**OMG! SUCH A SHORT CHAPPIE!**_

_**::kills self::**_

_**I have SOOO much writers block! **__**I'll make the next one longer, I swear!**_

**_::Hides behind rock::_**


	30. Mini Chapter: Sacrifices

_**Four years pass...**_

* * *

Sesshima lay in the grass absentmindedly scratching Honeydew's ears as he

lay curled beside her, dozing. She heard the sound of footsteps approaching

and lay very still in the tall grass dotted here and there with clusters of wild

flowers.

She sniffed. Oh. Just humans.

She sat up and looked around. There were 3 little girls wandering around,

picking flowers and making crowns. Sesshima smiled from her hiding spot. She

remembered back when she and Keako use to make flower crowns together.

Oh, those carefree times...

Honeydew awoke with a whine, sensing his master had risen. He stretched

and rose, shaking himself stiffly. Sesshima glanced down at him and patted

his head. She'd been thinking about his age the past few days. She knew he

was about 9 years old.

For a dog, that's the human equivalent of a human about 63. He couldn't

travel around with her forever. He was getting on in years. He'd need a

place to settle down. She hated to part with him, but she knew even if she

didn't he'd die of old age long before she ever would.

She needed to pick a nice old village woman or a child to take him in. This

seemed like a good opportunity. She looked around for a stick. Spotting one,

she flung it in the direction of the girls "Go get it, Honeydew."

The dog chased after the stick, barking happily.

000000ooooo000000

The girls looked up, seeing the dog bounding in their direction. the older of

the three drew back cautiously. The younger girls rushed forward to meet him

"It's a doggy!"

"He's so beautiful!"

Honeydew was confused, but wagged his tail as the girls began petting him.

He licked their faces in a friendly manner. The older girl appraoched. Finding

him harmless, she too began petting him.

"Sit boy."

Honeydew sat, having been trained to do so from Sesshima, who watched

quietly from her spot furthur up the hill.

"Hey, he's trained."

"Think he has an owner?"

"I don't see anyone..."

The youngest girl bounced excitedly, "Do you think grandmother will let us

keep him? She said she's been wanting one to help guard the house."

The oldest girl seemed to consider it. "I don't see why not. he's big and strong.

I think grandmother would like him to, if he's trained already."

"Yay! we have a doggy!" the youngest girl cried again, wrapping her arms

around his neck, "What should name him?"

"I don't know...How about Flower?"

"How about Honey? he's kinda gold colored."

Hearing the first half of his name, Honeydew barked. the oldest grin, "He likes

it. Honey it is then"

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima wiped a tear from her eye, knowing she wouldn't see Honeydew

again, but smiled, trying to be happy he'd have a good life without her.

"Bye Honeydew..." She said, sniffling, "I'll miss you..."

And, leaving him in the care of his new masters, Sesshima krept away. Her

staff clutched tight in her hand as she disapeared into the forest.

* * *

**_I'm feeling lazy today, so Imma end it here_**

**_::sobbs:: no I'm sad cuz Sesshima gived away her dog!_**

**_::cries hysterically::_**


	31. Sesshima Alone, Keako's Demise

_**Hey!**_

**_sorry for the long wait! hope the length makes it up to you!_**

**_-mmfg_**

* * *

More years passed

Sesshima leaned against the wall. Keako sat next to her. Her once raven hair was

now half silver at the age of 60. She was also living alone. Isaca had died 3 years

before. And Sesshima had been living with her since his death. They had just finished

bidding Roko, Keako's oldest grandson, and his wife farewell. They were moving to

another village beyond the forest.

"Seems like just yesterday he was a little brat running around without his kimono

on," Sesshima said with a small smiles.

"Yup," Keako agreed, "They grow up fast."

Sesshima nodded.

"Sesshima?" Keako suddenly said, turning to her.

"Yes?"

"Do you ever get bored of living with an old woman like me?"

Sesshima rolled her eyes "You're not old. You're only 60, and you don't look it. You still

look 50, you're in great shape. Beside's you're my best friend. I'll never get sick of you.

Even when you're a hundred year old and I have to spoon-feed you like an infant."

Keako shook her head with a smile, " Crazy hanyou" She said reaching up and playing

with one of her ears, "I believe you. I just wish Isaca was here to enjoy this day with

us."

"So do I," she said, "Remember when he use to bully us?"

"Oh, I remember. He hated us. Until you set him strait by saving his life from that

tiger demon. Oh, I remember how Oyogo use to talk about how he beat the life

out of him."

"Well, he almost beat the life out of ME" Sesshima reminded her.

"Oh yes, I forgot about that...When he beat you with the switch."

"Oh, don't remind me...my bottom hurts just thinking about it," she said with a

shudder.

A child walked up to them, she was about 5 or 6.

"Um, Doctor Keako?"

"Yes, little one?" keako asked sweetly, standing and going over to the girl. The

girl shuffled her feet, " My papa has a cough. We need some medicine. Mama

said she'll cook you dinner as payment."

Keako smiled, "Of course. I just need a herb from a cave near the waterfall."

She turned to go, he back letting out a crack. Keako winced, "Oh...my back

isn't what it use to be..."

Sesshima stood, putting a hand on her shoulder, "I'll go. You stay here. I'll

massage your back for you when I return, then we can make the coughing

medicine."

"What would I do without you, Sesshima?" Keako said with a laugh as Sesshima

grabbed the herb basket and set out for the waterfall.

000000ooooo000000

Keako suddenly gave a shudder, goosebumps rising on her arms and legs. The

girl noticed. "What's wrong Doctor Keako?"

"I just got this strange feeling... Oh well, I'm sure it's nothing..." She said, sitting

down to rest her back as the girl shrugged and walked home.

* * *

Sesshima strode through the tree's, her ears twitching as the soft roar of the

waterfall greeted them.

"Ah, there you are," Sesshima said as it came into view, a small pond that broke

off into the nearby river. Sesshima easily jumped the distance of the pond, landing

on the rocky ledge just behind the waterfall, soaking herself by leaping through

the gushing water in the process. Sesshima growled at the sensation of water

in her ears and quickly shook herself off in a rather dog like manner, sending

water dropletts flying in all directions.

"Now to find that herb," she said heading into the cave. Her eyes quickly adjusted

to the dim lighting of the cave, allowing her to get a good look around.

"Let's see...cave moss...a couple of rat bones...Ah! There it is!"

Sesshima strode over and crouched before the small glowing plants, delicately

plucking about three handfuls and laying them in the basket before standing

and heading for the entrance. Side-stepping the waterfall to avoid ruining the

herbs.

"Ahhh!"

The sound was muffled by the waterfall, but Sesshima's delicate ears picked it

up easily.

Sesshima sniffed the air

Smoke.

She hurried back in the direction of the village, it was half a league. As she

drew closer, more smells assaulted her nose.

Blood.

And boars.

She picked up speed. As she broke free of the forest, she was greeted by

the worst sight in her life.

000000ooooo000000

The village was aflame, everything was burning. Bodies littered the ground,

some of them dismembered or bent in horrible, unnatural positions.

"No..."She breathed, running down into the mele, the boars had left already.

Sesshima ran through the burning streets, leaping and dodging bodies, to

Keako's house. It too was in flames, but that wasn't Sesshima's fear. As she

broke the door down by banging on it with her staff, which until now had

been on her back in a sheath, she had to quickly look away from the horror

that lay before her.

Blood was everywhere, and Keako-

Sesshima heaved, vomiting where she stood. It was too horrible to look upon.

The hut moaned as it began to fall in upon itself. Sesshima quickly lept outside,

tears streaming down her face she ran blindly down the streets. She ran across

the fields, ravaged and ruined by blood. Covered with the tracks and scent

of boar demons who were, by now, long gone. Having gotten whatever they'd

wanted, had their destructive fun, what would be the use in staying? Sesshima's

mind spun, trying to not notice the bodies that lay there is well.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima ran until she fell, her whole body shaking violently. She vomited again

as images came to her unbidden.

Keako.

keako was dead.

Everyone was dead. The men, the women, the children, the animals, her

belongings. Gone. All of it gone in less than an hour.

Sesshima let out a mournful scream mixed with a howl. The sound filled the

air. Nearby birds flew up and away to escape the horrible noise. Sesshima

felt a great, crippling pain in her chest. As if her heart had been ripped in half

and was struggling to heal itself.

Perhaps it had.

She kept screaming until her throat's raw, sore resistance forced her to stop.

And so she sank to her knees, sobbing. The world around her going black as

she succmbed to shock and sank into sweet unconciousness.

000000ooooo000000

It was midnight when Sesshima opened her eyes to the stary sky above her.

Sesshima stared up at the sky with Blank eyes as she sat up. She felt numb.

Cold. She slowly rose, making her way back to the village. It seemed too quick

that it came into sight. Or rather, what was left of it, anyway.

She walked quietly through the now quiet village. The flames had died out,

leaving only the glowing embers behind. Most of the bodies had been burnt

beyond recognition. Sesshima was grateful for that. It meant she didn't have

to see the faces of the people she'd come to respect as fellow villagers.

She looked around for any signs of life, though she knew she wouldn't find

any.

After a long, futile search, Sesshima simply picked up a shovel and began

digging.

This was going to be a long night.


	32. Ninety Years Later

90 years later...

* * *

Sesshima walked, staff in hand, along the dusty path. She'd just visited Keako's

grave. It had been 90 years since her death. 90 years. A lifetime for a human,

Sesshima mused, but she was no human. Humans would have aged and withered

and died. She had only grown more lovely. Her breasts had grown by a good

two inches, her hair by about three. Sesshima remembered she had thought

herself acursed when Keako had died that she could not age and die as she did.

Those dark months after her death...Sesshima tried not to think about it. Time

had passed. The pain had lessened. And she had come to accept the fact that

she was a half demon and it was a simple fact that she was a lot more durable

than a human. Humans were fragile and weak. And that is probably why demons

didn't like to get involved with them.

Sesshima shrugged off the dark thoughts as she approached a village. They

seemed panicky, and not because of her.

Her sensitive ears caught the phrase 'killed by a group of demons'. Sesshima

cracked her neck. "Time to earn some money..."

She strode into the village, One of the men saw her and panicked, "Another

demon!"

Sesshima held up her hand, "I'm here to help."

"I doubt that!"

Sesshima looked up at him, he was a fair bit taller than she was, "I slay demons.

I can get rid of your little demon problem. Of course, if you'd like to deal with them

by yourselves, I'll be on my way..."

An older man walked forward, "No, wait...We could use your help...What do you

want as payment?"

" A basket of rice and 60 gold pieces."

"60?" The younger men asked, displeased.

"I have to make a living, human," she spat at them, "And I'll require a place to

sleep tonight as well." She watched with ammusment as they struggled to respond,

turning back to the older man "Now, sir, tell me about these demons..."

"Well, I didn't get a good look at them...but they stank something horrid...the smell

of Death covered them, I couldn't breath it was so thick. They raided my hut in the

forest where I smoke and dry my meat."

Sesshima nodded, "What else?"

"They were taller than a man, and wore armour."

Sesshima nodded, "Alright. I'll put up some sutra's around the village-"

"Sutras? What does a demon know of sutras?" on of the younger men asked.

"I happen to have training in the area of a priestess," Sesshima said, "My mother

trained me."

The men were silent.

Sesshima pulled them out of her sleeve, she ran around the village as demon

speed, pinning sutra's here and there, forming a formidable barrier around the

village. She probabably wouldn't be ble to re-enter without getting someone to

remove a few once she left. Night would soon come. She needed rest.

"There. That'll keep the village safe for now," she said, returning to where the

men stood.

"I certainly hope so..." the old man said.

"Aren't you going to go after them?"

"No. It's too late in the evening. They'll be more alert at night," Sesshima said

shaking her head, "Besides, I need my rest. Where's the Inn?"

The older man patted her hand, "We don't have one, young lady, but you may stay

with my wife and I."

Sesshima smiled, "Thank you, sir."

"What's your name, may I ask?"

" Oh, you can call me Megumi" Sesshima lied. She never revealed her true name to

anyone.

"That's a pretty name," the old man said smiling, "I hope you don't mind having some

simple stew for dinner, Megumi? I'd offer you meat, but-"

"Not at all, I like stew," Sesshima said as the old man led her to his hut, where an

equaly old woman stood, sweeping the floor.

"Good, good" the old man said, "it's just some rice, some chicken, a few vegetables

and some herbs..."

"Sounds delicious," Sesshima said, "A nice meal and good night's sleep and I'll be more

than ready to face those pesky demons that've been giving you trouble."

The old man nodded, chuckling " wait til my wife hears I brought a demon home for

dinner..."


	33. Mini Chapter: A Task at Hand

"Are you comfortable, Megumi?" the elderly woman asked, her husband having

already taken to their own bed. They'd laid out a spared bedding mat for her.

Sesshima nodded "Yes, this is fine" she said laying down, "Thank you for the

meal."

"I know demons don't normaly eat human food, but-"

"I eat human food all the time," Sesshima said, "I'm a Hanyou. A half demon."

"Oh..." the old woman said, "Well, if it makes you feel better, you can't tell."

"You're human, believe me, other demons can tell, unless their sense of smell

is dull" Sesshima said, laying down, "You don't have to worry though, I'll still

be able to get rid of those demons...first thing in the morning..." She yawned

sleepily. The old woman pulled a blanket over Sesshima's shoulders, "You get

to sleep, or you won't be ABLE to wake up in the morning, young lady."

Sesshima just yawned again and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sesshima hungrily devoured the eggs and rice that she'd been given. She'd

woken up half an hour ago, but her hosts refused to let her go until she'd

eaten breakfast. "You're going to need all the strength you can get, after all"

the old man said. Sesshima drank down a mouthful of water as she finished

off the last of her food.

"There, I've eaten" she said, wiping her mouth on her sleave and standing

to leave.

"My you're in a hurry, what's the rush?"

"The sooner the demons are gone, the better. I always get antsy when I

have work to do."

"Oh, I see," the old woman said, "Well, the smoke hut is near the river, in the

forest. It's about half a league from the fields."

"Why so far from your home?" Sesshima asked, raising an eyebrow as she

made sure

"In case demons come. that way the village won't be attacked right away.

Unfortunatly, it's a large smoke house, and the entire village uses it, so as you

can imagine, demons taking it over and devouring all the meat..."

Sesshima frowned, "Means big trouble for the villagers. Well, Don't worry.

I'll take care of them."

Staff in hand, she exited the hut, heading in the direction the men had

pointed out yesterday. She saw a couple villagers staring at her, whispering

amoung themselves. Sesshima drew herself to her full hieght, trying to

make herself look as intimidating as they precieved her. "Have my money

ready for me when I return" she said setting off along the path past the

fields.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima sniffed the air, her sensitive nose quivering as she caught the all-

to-familiar scent of boar demons. She sighed, growling, "I should have

known...Why is it always boars?" she asked herself, sighing frustratedly.

Her recent visit to Keako's grave had brought back memories of how Boar

demons had-

No. No, she wouldn't think about it. She inhaled deeply and puffed out her

chest "Well, might as well get this over with...I said I would after all..."

She plowed on, following the scent. She knew she was close when the

smell of meat reached her nose. She hid behind a tree, peaking around.

There were at least twenty. Bones and scaps of meat lay around in

scattered piles. Sesshima wrinkled her nose is disgust, "Ugh...Boars are

such pigs..."

000000ooooo000000

One of the boars snorted, "Nyem...This is good meat!"

"I agree! Humans are pathetic, but they sure know how to prepare food!"

"It's the only thing they're good at."

"Of course it is, they ARE food!"

They let out a conjunction of snorting laughter.

**Priestess Spear!**

The boars's laughter abrubtly stoped as their leader was promptly skewered

in the throat by the holy staff. It circled around flying back to Sesshima. She

grabbed it. The boar demons looked from their leader's corpse to the hanyou

girl standing before them. Sesshima cracked her knuckles flexing her shoulder

blades.

"Who want's a peice of me, Piglettes?"


	34. Suprise Ending

The boars rounded on the hanyou, drawing their weapons. Sesshima took a

defensive pose, flaring out her youki to be as dangerous feeling as possible.

"Little half-breed!" One of the boars spat at her, "How dare you show such

impudence!"

Sesshima's eyes tinted red.

"You just made a bad move, Pig. Cause if there's anything I hate more than

Boar Demons..." She leapt forward, swinging her staff-spear and slashed

him across the belly, spilling his intestines. She landed smoothly beside

his body. "It's being called a half-breed..."

"Get her!" One of them roared. Sesshima braced herself as they charged

her, slashing with their claws or swinging their weapons at her. She

dodged as a sword sliced through the air above her head, smirking."You'll

have to do better than that!" she said, holding up her hand

**"Savage Strike!"**

She plunged her hand into the boars side. He let out a deafening squeeling

scream of pain that made Sesshima wince as her sensitive ears absorbed

the sound. One of the boars grabbed her, his claws digging into her arm.

Sesshima growled, slashing at his wrist with her free arm, his hand dropped

off with a gush of dusgusting blue blood. The boar smacked her hard, with

his remaining arm, sending her to the ground, the world spinning above

her. As Sesshima lay on her back, trying to make the world stop spinning

drunkenly around her, another boar lunged at her, Sesshima rolled to the

side, barely dodging the gleaming, evil-looking sword that lodged itself

into the ground where she had laid seconds before.

She scrambled to her feet, reaching into her sleave. She felt nothing.

"Damn! I must have left my sutra's back at the village!" She cursed

herself for her own stupidity as she charged at the boars, her staff/spear

in hand.

The battle continued forwhat felt like half an hour to Sesshima before,

panting with exhaustion, she finaly slew the last of the Boar Demons.

She was covered in blood. Both her own, and that of the boars. She

kept a hand over a gash in her side to staunch the blood as she made

her way back to the village, limping.

"Ugh...I look like a butcher..." she thought bitterly. Her Kimono looked

horrid. torn and bloodstained as it was. No matter. It would repair

itself soon enough...

000000ooooo000000

Mouths gaped open as Sesshima strode back into the village, limping

slightly, her kimono torn and covered in blood. She marched up to

the man who had been giving her the evil eye since she'd arrived and

proptly dropped thee boars head she'd brought back with her at his

feet. He shied away from it, like it was filled with miasma and looked

at Sesshima with wide, shocked eyes.

She met his gaze steadily, "I have slain your demons. Where's my

payment?"

The man stuttered as he motioned a man forward, "Maha! B-Bring the

gold and the rice!"

Sesshima couldn't help but smirk to herself as a money satchel

containing 60 gold pieces and a large basket of rice was set at her

feet. In all honesty, 60 gold pieces seemed a bit much, let alone

a basket of rice, but hey, she had to make a living didn't she? Besides,

after that battle she felt she'd earned it.

Shouldering the rice basket and tucking the gold into the hidden pocket

in her sleeve, she gave a bow to the people of the village.

"It was nice doing business with you," she said, " Oh, andgive my

reguards to the kindly old man for me, will you? I'll be leaving now..."

The men didn't protest, or even offer to let he stay to heal up before

leaving.

The sooner she left, the better.

* * *

Sesshima hummed to herself as she made her way down the road,

happily loving the weight of the rice basket. She stopped to rest,

sitting on a nearby boulder and closing her eyes.

"Nothing like an honest days work and a nice bath in the local river

to make you feel on top of the world..." she said aloud to no one in

particular. She felt much better. The cool water from the bath she'd

taken after leaving the village made her feel refreshed. Not to mention

her kimono had completely repaired and cleaned itself in the time it

took for her to wash her hair and body.

So pleased with herself and the world was Sesshima that she barely

noticed the dark shapes surrounding her until she felt a shadow

fall over her.

Her eyes snapped open as the sudden stench of boars and death

invaded her nose.

"You killed our comrades" one of them squeeled, knocking her from

her perch on the rock. Sesshima swung her staff in a circle as she

quickly jumped back to her feet.

"Stay back!" she cried, looking around at them. There had to be at

least twenty of them! Still weakened from her battle only a few hours

before, Sesshima was slow to react as they all charged her at one,

claws ripped at her Kimono as the boars tried to grab her.

"We'll devour your eyes!"

"I shall crush your heart and eat it for Dinner!"

"Wench!"

"Halfbreed!"

"You'll pay worthless Hanyou!"

Sesshima fought to escape the claws and swords and knives coming

at her from all directions. she cried out in pain as healing wounds

re-opened, and new ones were inflicted. Her hard-earned gold was

snatched away as the satchel fell to the ground bellow her, her rice

basket shredded as its contents covered the ground.

Sesshima plunged her clawed fingers into the eyes of a nearby boar.

As she hoped, he backhanded her, the force of the blow sending her

out of the circle of murderous avengers.

She scrambled to her feet with the speed of a wild animal and began

running in rivers down her body. she saw and heard arrows fly past

her as the boars pursued. She sped up, running as fast as she could

into the forest, she kept running even after she finaly could no longer

hear their pursuit.

000000ooooo000000

She was bleeding heavily, and needed to find shelter. Her silvery hair

flew behind her as the wind from her running whiped it back. Her

Kimono was torn in several places, and would shred entirly if any more

damage was done. _"So tired..."_ she thought to herself,

"_Can't run...much longer..."_

Her steps faltered, and she stumbled to a staggering walk, leaning

heavily on the staff her mother had bestowed on her before her

death. As she panted for breath, a faint scent caught her attention.

It was like an orchid...It was so

familiar... She made her way torwards the scent, it was nearby, she

could tell. After what seemed like and hour of painful walking, she

heard voices. Just ahead.

She stepped shakily out of the cover of the forest and into the small

clearing...and gasped.

Around a small fire sat a young human girl wearing a bright orange

and yellow Kimono, A small green Imp-demon with a brown cloak

and hakmana, and a two headed dragon. But these weren't the

individuals who grabbed her attention. No. It was the tall white-

haired figure that stood a few feet away from the others. The one

wearing a kimono with a flowery design on the sleaves. The one

with one arm. The one with golden eyes that looked just like her

own...

"It's you..." she breathed in shock.

But it cost her to speak those two words. Her strength failed her

and she collapsed, the last thing she saw before darkness took

her was the Figure whos name had been on her mothers lips for

most of her life...

Lord Sesshomaru...

Her father...


End file.
